Never Been Kissed
by Scandalous84
Summary: Olivia is a senior at an all girls boarding school. She's never been kissed. Enter a new English Literature professor, Fitzgerald Grant. Attraction arises...caution: slow burn story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Olivia in this story is very shy and quiet, keeps to herself, is a virgin and has never been kissed. But she is tempted by her new AP English Literature teacher, Fitz Grant, he's 30. This story will be a slow burn and will be updated, not as often as my other stories.**

 **Sunday August 30, 2015 – Senior Year at Ethel Baker School for Girls - Connecticut**

 **3:15 pm**

Jon opened the door of the sedan so I could get out, my father was supposed to escort me to school as was our tradition, but work had come up. My father had a job working at the Smithsonian, he was a curator. Something always seemed to come up. My mother had died when I was 12 in a plane crash.

Jon was my father's personal assistant, he helped with anything that my father needed and today my father had needed someone to drop off his daughter at school. Where I would live until June when I graduate. I was to apply to colleges this month, my father and I had taken tours of Brown, Columbia, New York University, Yale, Harvard, Stanford and Princeton over the summer. My father wanted me to go to Princeton, but I was applying to all of them.

As was par for the course, I'd been coming here since I was in Grade Six. My mother had died the summer before sixth grade, asking my father about feminine bodily functions didn't happen as he was not the warm and fuzzy type. He loved me and I knew that, but he didn't show it often.

The routine here was to unload my stuff, take it to my room, unload it there, then go out for dinner with my dad. Since my birthday was in 2 weeks, my father usually gave me a present of some kind, a book or a piece of jewellery. This year, he said he would come up to visit me for my 18th birthday.

Jon cleared his throat to indicate he had all my bags and I just had to show him the way. He followed me down the cobblestone path to the dormitory building for high school students. Grades six to eight were housed in a separate dormitory elsewhere on campus. The dormitory housed 90 students between the grades of nine to twelve. Grades nine to eleven had two students per room, Grade twelves got their own room, which I was looking forward to this year. Abby had been my roommate the past two years and she was very noisy.

Taking the elevator up to the third floor, I inserted my key into the lock and unlocked my room. Smiling, I walked into my room, it was airy and being on the third floor meant no one above me. I was at the end of the hall, the room across the hall from me was the staircase heading up to the roof. Which meant I only had one neighbor sharing a wall with me. Jon put my bags down where I indicated.

Since my father wasn't taking me out for dinner, I was going to walk to the supermarket downtown, it was about 5 blocks from the campus.

After thanking Jon and watching him drive away from my window. I texted my father to let him know I was here safe and sound and that I'd talk to him tomorrow.

Tuesday was a half day, home room was from 8:30 – 9, there was an assembly for the middle school students from 9-10, then the high school students from 10-11.

The campus wasn't huge since the number of students wasn't that great. The set-up of the campus was kind of like a giant four leaf clover. Middle school students which were students from Grades six to eight were housed in a different dorm and had their classes in two buildings on the east side of campus. High school students, which was grades nine to twelve were housed in the dormitory I'm in now, three floors, single rooms on the top floor.

Each senior was paired up with a new grade six arrival, I remember my grade twelve big buddy, her name was Eloise, blonde hair and blue eyes, she went onto Georgetown University and is in law school right now, we're pen pals and we keep in touch.

When I started here six years ago, I was still lost in grief over losing my mother, my buddy, Eloise was a huge ray of light in the darkness that I dwelled in. My father had been of no use to me, he worked harder than I'd ever seen him, he didn't spend any time. He insisted on this boarding school, saying it would be a good experience for me, allow me to spread my wings, be independent, get a good education, make friends and not be distracted by boys.

I am a virgin, have never been kissed and I am totally awkward around boys. Abby had a boy/girl party at her place in the Hamptons over the summer, I'd been staying with her for a week. I hid in my room with a book during the party, but she dragged me down. We were playing Spin the Bottle and I spun the bottle and it landed on a cute boy, named Nick, he had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, but I just couldn't picture myself kissing him.

I'd ran back to my room. Abby hadn't bothered asking me about it till the next day. "I'm not ready for that," I told her.

"You're almost 18 and you've never been kissed, aren't your hormones raging?" she asked. She, who had been sexually active since last summer. She had lost her virginity at a beach party to David Bowen, one of the players, who had sex and carved the girl as a notch on his bedpost. I wanted romance, feelings, a man, not a boy who just wanted to get his dick wet. I wanted a man that knew what he was doing, how to use his hands, what to do with them.

"That's just how I feel, please respect it," I looked at her over the cover of my book.

"Sure," rolling her eyes, she left me to my reading that afternoon.

We had to wear uniforms during class times, but otherwise we could wear casual clothes as long as they weren't too revealing. I was wearing a pair of denim shorts, not cut-off Daisy Duke style, comfortable, dark and frayed. A navy tank top covered my breasts comfortably, not clingy or low-cut. I was all about comfort. I slipped on a pair of white tennis shoes, tied my hair in a high pony tail. Grabbing my purse, I was off to look for some munchies. I had a mini fridge, so I could buy some beverages too.

Walking into Fresco's Market, I grabbed a basket, heading for the aisle of feminine products, I needed to load on some things. As I was walking around a corner, my eye caught on some lotion that was on sale. I bumped into something solid, my basket went flying along with my items.

I fell on my butt, shaking my head, I gathered the items that were near to me and put them back in my basket.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," a husky masculine voice said to me. Looking up, my eyes popped when I saw him. He was beautiful, wrong word to describe a man. But he was brawny, muscled, wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, work boots on his feet. He had thick dark curly hair and blue eyes.

"Here let me help you up," he held out his hand to me. I reached up and let him pull me up. I felt a spark of electricity travel from his hand to mine. When I was standing, I slowly let go of his hand.

Leaning down, he grabbed one of my items that I had missed and put it in my basket. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for helping me up," my words stuttered out of my mouth, I felt tongue tied in his presence. I continued to stand there and stare him.

Sticking out his hand, "I'm new here, my name is Fitzgerald Grant," he introduced himself.

I looked at his hand, sticking my slightly sweaty hand in his, I felt that electrical spark again. Obviously he didn't, since I could discern not outward reaction of any kind. "I'm Olivia Pope, I live here, it's a nice town, you'll like it here." I smiled at him, pulled my hand back. "I've got to go, I'm meeting someone."

I walked down the next aisle, I had finally met a man that I was attracted to. He was probably married with kids, he looked at least to be in his late 20's, possibly 30. I was only 17 for another two weeks, jailbait. Reprimanding myself, I gathered the rest of my items and went up to the cashier.

After paying for my items, I walked back to the campus. Letting myself into my room, I put my items away and lay on my bed, shutting my eyes. I was tired. It had been a long day.

More in a few days…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. There is no Olivia POV in this chapter, there will be next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Neighbor of Fitz's POV**

 **August 16, 2015**

He was tall, dark and delicious. She had been watching him since he moved in about a month ago. He'd bought the house next door to her, it had been for sale for almost a year. An old lady had lived there before, a recluse, Mrs. Burns, she'd let everything go to shit. The yard had been waist high with grass, the paint on the outside of the house had been peeling.

She had watched him pull up in a moving truck on a Thursday morning, she remembered the day of the week because her husband had been heading off for his weekly golf tee-off with his boss. She had smiled, kissed his cheek, waved while he drove off and almost fell off her stoop when the moving truck had pulled up and he had gotten out.

She had immediately called the realtor and asked for the scoop on him. The realtor was a good friend of hers, they traded information for favors. His name was Fitzgerald Grant, he was 30, divorced, from San Francisco. Any more information would be a breach of confidentiality.

She watched from the window all day while he had unloaded the truck himself, a friendly neighbor across the street, Jake Ballard had offered to help him with the heavier furniture. Watching them both move the couch and the bed had caused her to perspire delicately. Jake Ballard was another single piece of man meat in the neighborhood, he hadn't been very welcoming when she delivered her tuna casserole to him last fall.

A few days had gone by after he moved in before she went over with a neighborly casserole, her prize winning tuna casserole. She had spent some extra time, dressing in a white dress with eyelets, curling her hair, putting on a bit of makeup. Stepping into her white high heels.

Walking slowly, in case he was watching through the blinds, she had gotten used to his black truck being parked in his driveway, she knew he was home then. He didn't seem to be gone too much, she knew he was fixing the house up as she seen him return with paint and other supplies that indicated he was fixing the house up.

Knocking on his door, she waited, fluffing her hair up with the hand that wasn't holding the casserole. She heard the creak of the door as it opened, he stood there, dark curly hair, his eyes crinkled in curiosity as he looked at her. He smiled at her questioningly.

Staring at him, almost gawking, she stuck out her hand and he shook it. "Hi there, my name is Sally Langston, I'm your neighbor, I see you're new to the neighborhood and I wanted to welcome you," she handed him her tuna casserole.

Batting her eyes at him, she waited for him to invite her in. "Thanks the casserole, I'd invite you in but it's messy and I wouldn't want you to get dirty," he gestured to her outfit.

"Oh you're welcome, feel free to come over to my place anytime, I'm right over there for anything you need," she let the words sink in and then waved at him as she turned and walked away, swiveling her hips seductively. She heard the door slam shut and was miffed that he didn't watch her walk away.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

 **Monday July 20, 2015**

Shutting the door, I looked at the casserole, wondering if she'd put something in it, she seemed like a hungry cougar. I knew she was married, having seen her husband leave in the morning to go to work. She didn't seem to have any kids that I'd seen and she was at least 10 years older than me.

I had made one friend so far, Jake Ballard from across the street. Jake was 38, never married, no kids and kept to himself. Jake seemed to gravitate towards me because we were both single men who seemed to be avoiding women for now.

Putting the casserole on the counter, I got back to work.

* * *

 **Sunday August 16, 2015 – Connecticut**

Wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt, work boots on my feet and a tool belt around my waist. I walked around the outside of my house, eyeballing the work I'd done over the past three weeks.

I'd bought this house as a fixer-upper with money I'd left over from the divorce from my wife. She'd taken most of his money, even though she'd cheated, her divorce lawyer had been a shark. I was a bit wary of women now.

Having been married for the past 6 years and not having any children, one of my greatest wishes was to marry a good woman second time round and have at least two children.

Maybe not where I was living right now, the house wasn't very big, it was big enough for me. It was a one-bedroom one bathroom cottage style house. I had bought it, having barely enough to buy it clear out.

Good thing I had a day job which would start supporting me soon, a day job I didn't start for another 2 weeks. I was a teacher, English to be specific. This particular school was going to be different from his previous jobs as it was an all-girls school.

The headmistress of the school had been reluctant to hire me since I was divorced and single, but I had excellent references and I had assured that I was going to be focused and that I was willing to prove to the administration that I would be an excellent addition to their staff.

My interview for the job had been in late June. I had been living and teaching in San Francisco. The headmistress and the two members from the school board had interviewed me. The headmistress, Mrs. Warner had been professional and forthright, she had outlined the job for me.

There were 25 full-time teachers, they were recruiting for an English teacher, if I was successful. I would teach AP English, AP English Literature for seniors, a Junior English class and a Sophomore Poetry class.

The interview had been lengthy and the questions had been detailed. My references had been called after the interview and the headmistress had called me, 3 days later to offer me the job. I'd happily packed up my apartment and moved out East. I was looking forward to a fresh start.

* * *

 **Sunday August 30, 2015 – Fresco's Market**

Jake had asked me to grab some steaks for our dinner, it was a hot night and he was making the potatoes and I was to get the steaks and beer. After a long day, working on the siding of the house, Jake and I deserved a good meal.

I had grabbed the basket from the entrance when I came in, I walked around the corner of an aisle in the health and beauty section and knocked a young woman off her feet. My first thought was that she was gorgeous. Dressed simply in shorts and a tank top, white tennis shoes and hair in a high pony tail, she looked young enough to be in high school.

Leaning down, I helped her up, watching her hold her basket nervously. I reached down and grabbed a box of tampons and dropped it in her basket.

I introduced myself and shook her hand, it was delicate and soft. She seemed shy. Her name was Olivia Pope. She said she lived here, I wondered where, then stopped myself. I didn't need to be distracted by a woman and chances are, she was already taken. I smiled and said goodbye when she said she had to meet someone.

I bought the steaks and then headed to the liquor store, keeping my eyes peeled for Olivia Pope. I didn't see her again that afternoon. I wondered where she lived. This town was pretty small.

* * *

 **Fitz's backyard**

That evening, Jake and I cracked a beer after the steaks were ready, the baked potato was heaping with bacon bits, sour cream and green onions. As the sun started its slow descent west, I asked Jake a question, "How long have you been without a woman? What made you stay way?"

He looked at me for a long moment, "I was married to the love of my life, Elise for 8 years, she was pregnant with our first son, 5 months along and she was killed in a car accident, that was 3 years ago and I'm still not over it." He smiled sadly at me. "I don't know if I ever will."

He took a long swallow of his beer and we sat there, listening to the crickets and the sounds of children playing outside.

"You looking to your first day of shaping young minds on Tuesday?" he asked me.

"Yes, it will be different teaching only girls, I'm looking forward to the challenge," I said. "I know there are other male teachers there but apparently I'm the only one under 40, so the headmistress was worried about that."

"Wear a wedding ring and say that you're widowed, that will hopefully keep any ardent pursuers at bay. Nothing wrong with a little white lie," Jake suggested.

"Wise words," I toasted him with a clink of my beer bottle against his. My mind wandered to Olivia Pope and if I'd see here again.

* * *

 **More soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews...here is more, both Olivia and Fitz POV.**

* * *

 **Sunday August 30** **th** **2015 – 7pm**

 **Olivia POV**

Someone was knocking on my door, yawning I slowly got out of bed. I'd locked my door, so happy to have my privacy. I was used to being on my own. My father worked a lot and when I was home for the summer, I spent a lot of time on my own or with the housekeeper, Mrs. Rhodes, who was like a second mother to me.

I opened the door and a blur of fiery hair and bouncing energy launched herself into my arms. "Oh Liv, I've missed you," Abby started telling me about the rest of her summer since she'd seen me three weeks ago.

Abby had been in the Hamptons at her house until yesterday, she had slept with 2 guys since I'd seen her last, bringing her grand total to four guys overall. She smiled like it was some kind of accomplishment. She was 18 and had slept with four guys, I guess compared to some of the other girls here, it was nothing.

Most of the girls were so male-deprived that their legs opened for business as soon they left the campus. I know that sounds a bit harsh, but it's how I see it. Which makes me determined to be the opposite kind of girl.

"Where's your room?" I asked her.

"Next door to the person who's next door to you, so have you heard anything yet from next door?" Abby had her ear to the wall.

"No, some people don't arrive till tomorrow, since it is the last day before classes," I sat on my bed. Abby sat next to me.

"So what classes did you sign up for? Probably all AP courses," Abby rolled her eyes, she was a B-average student.

"I did, but I'm not sure exactly what my schedule will look like, the homeroom teacher will give us our schedules, you know that," I nudged her leg with my foot. "So what are you up to tonight?" leaning back, I yawned and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, now that we're seniors, I got us a present," Abby held out her hand. Two pieces of plastic identification.

"Fake i.d.'s, really? Where'd you think we're going to go around here and not get caught?" I rolled my eyes and laid back on my bed. My eyes started to shut, when Abby kicked my leg.

"Uhm hello, if we take my car over to the next town, we can get into Tonic," Abby grabbed my arm and dragged me to my closet. Sliding the door open, she scolded me for not unpacking.

"Whatever," I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll unpack tomorrow." Abby grabbed my hand and dragged me down to her room.

When we walked in, I laughed, her room looked like she'd already lived in it all year, clothes were everywhere. "How do you manage to make such a mess?" I kicked a pile of shoes.

Abby shrugged carelessly, throwing a mini skirt and a tube top at me, "get changed," she commanded.

Throwing them back at her, "No, I'm not wearing that," I rifled through her clothes before I found a cargo dress in black, "I'll wear this." I pulled off my tank top and shorts to change into the cargo dress.

"It's not even sexy," Abby groaned. "You're going to get us carded," she complained.

"Dressing like a tart is a sure way to get carded," I said.

"Whatever," Abby started pulling on the tube top and skirt that I'd thrown at her, she picked a pair of wedge sandals to go with it.

We walked down to her car and got in.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

My phone buzzed, it was sitting on the table out back. Jake and I were enjoying the aftermath of our dessert, a key lime cheesecake that I'd bought a couple days before at the Market.

I picked up my phone and saw it was Andrew texting me.

 **Andrew: At Tonic, you should come out tonight, some hot trim for the plucking.**

Andrew was a guy I'd met at the hardware store a couple weeks ago, he was younger than me by 5 years. Also divorced from his wife, who had cheated on him, he shared a kid with her. He was bitter about women and commitment, but had no problem sleeping with as many gullible women as he could.

 **Fitz: Busy tonight, maybe another night.**

 **Andrew: your loss.**

Tossing my phone on the table, I chuckled derisively.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked.

"Andrew, he's on the prowl, even though it's Sunday night, the guy has no off switch when it comes to women," I explained. Andrew and Jake hadn't met, I don't think they get along, different personalities and outlooks on life and women.

"If you want to go, we could call a cab?" Jake suggested.

"Why, you want to go?" I looked at Jake, surprised, he never wanted to go out.

"Maybe just for a drink in public, might be a nice change from sitting in the dark of my house drinking," Jake said, his eyes were looking out into the dark as if he could see something. He looked lost in memory, sad almost. Maybe a drink out would liven him up.

"Okay," I picked up my phone and called a cab. I didn't bother texting Andrew to let him know we were coming.

 **45 minutes later – Tonic**

After showing the bouncer, my identification, Jake had a good laugh about that. Apparently I was young looking. I had turned 30 last November. Jake and I walked into the bar, I looked around for Andrew, but didn't see him anywhere.

It was actually pretty packed for a Sunday night, I had never been here before but it seemed busier than what a normal Sunday night crowd would look like. A hand poked me and interrupted my internal ramblings, it was Andrew. He held up his hand for a high-five, "Glad you could make it, who'd you bring?" he gestured to Jake.

I introduced them and as I suspected, Jake looked at Andrew like he was something he'd like to wipe off of his shoe. Andrew didn't even notice, he was too busy looking around. "Target acquired," he was looking at a blonde and her friend over by the edge of the dance floor.

"I'm going to the bar, you want anything?" Jake asked. I shook my head.

"He's a buzzkill," Andrew complained.

"He's my neighbor and he's been helping me fix my house up," I said, not wanting to get between Andrew and his view of Jake.

* * *

 **Abby POV**

"Look at the fresh man meat," she looked around, her eyes jumping from one man to another, not sure which one to approach first.

A gentle bump from behind startled her and she looked over her shoulder, _Target acquired._ Turning, she looked up and down, dark hair, muscular build, _survey says doable._ "Can I buy you a drink?" she asked.

He looked her up and down, "No thanks, I don't want to go to jail and you're too young for me," turning away from her, he gestured to the bartender. A hot blonde in her mid-twenties, wearing a black tee and denim shorts came over.

"Whiskey please," he said to the bartender, passing her some money. Abby grabbed his arm, "What's your deal? You don't have to be so rude," annoyance laced her tone.

He stopped and looked at her, really looked at her, "You're what maybe 18, probably a freshman in college, I'm 38, widowed and not looking for any, have some self-respect," he walked away from her.

"What a jerk," Abby seethed. Olivia stood beside her, having not said anything at all during that encounter.

"He's got a point Abby," Olivia said slowly.

"He made it sound like I open my legs for anything, I'm not a slut, what a jerk," looking at Olivia, "and some friend you are." Pushing past Olivia, she left.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

Figures Abby would just flake off and leave me here. Annoyed beyond belief, I stood there, trying to blend into the wall behind me.

"Hi there, can I buy you a drink?" a dark haired guy, probably mid to late-twenties asked me.

"No thanks, I'm waiting for my friend," I smiled nervously and tried to put some distance between us.

"Well at least let me keep you company," his eyes were staring at what cleavage he could find from the outfit I was wearing which wasn't much.

"Can you leave me alone, I'm not interested," I figured being blunt might work, it seemed to for other people.

Putting his hands up, he walked away. I decided to go outside and flag a cab down, I hadn't brought my cell with me, because Abby was supposed to drive us home. She was going to get a piece of my mind the next time I saw her.

I walked out the door, "Are there any cabs around?" I asked the bouncer. He told me, he'd call one for me. After thanking him, I stood with my back against the wall of the club and waited.

The bouncer told me the cab would be here in about 5 minutes. I thanked him again, he went back to talking to some girl that was standing outside with him.

A tall guy with dark curly hair came outside, I couldn't see his face at first in the light then he came closer to me. My heart started to pound, it was that handsome older man from the store. Fitzgerald Grant.

* * *

 **More soon…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The story takes place in Sprague, CT, which is an actual place. I'm only borrowing the name.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, here's Olivia POV, there will be more Fitz POV next chapter. Also, the introduction of another student...**

* * *

 **Sunday August 30, 2015 – Outside Tonic – 11pm**

 **Olivia POV**

The cab pulled up just as he walked over to me, I was standing there, frozen, not sure what to say. He took the words right out of mouth, "Where are you headed?" he asked.

Maybe he didn't recognize me because it was dark out, "I'm heading to Sprague, I live there, how about you?" he asked.

The cab driver waited patiently to see who he'd be taking where. "I'm also going to Sprague, why don't we share a cab?" I suggested softly.

Fitz gestured for me to get in the back first, holding the door for me, what a gentleman. I slid into the back seat and told the driver to drop me of at the corner of Pine and Lilac, which was about a 3 block walk from the campus.

Fitz sat back and watched me in the dark as the cab started the 30 minute drive to Sprague. He looked at me, his eyebrows knit together, "You look familiar," he mused aloud.

"We met at the market in Sprague today, I ran into you," I confessed. "Olivia," I pointed to myself, "Fitz," I pointed to him.

"What were you doing all the way out here?" curiosity marked his tone.

"My girlfriend dragged me out here, then abandoned me and she drove us out here, so I'm taking a cab home," I explained.

"She sounds reliable," Fitz commented.

"She can be a bit wild," I said. I jumped as the cab driver slammed on his brakes suddenly and started cursing at the car that had just cut him off on the highway.

I fell against Fitz in the backseat despite wearing a seatbelt. He put his arm around me comfortingly, not in a creepy way. I could tell he was just being nice.

"What brings you out to Tonic?" I asked.

"I was having dinner with a friend who doesn't really get out much, he's kind of a hermit. He's older than me. Another friend of mine, who's younger was already at the club and told me to come out. My older friend, Jake, decided he wanted to go there and have a drink, but we'd already been drinking so we took a cab," he explained.

"What else have you been up to this summer?" Fitz asked me.

I bit my lip, not really wanting to reveal that I was a senior in high school, I had the feeling that if he knew that, he wouldn't be touching me at all, especially if he found out I was still 17. "I spent most of the summer out of town with my father, but now I'm back, how about you?" I hoped he wouldn't notice my subject change.

"I just moved here last month for a new job, I've been fixing up the house I bought with the help of my friend, Jake that I mentioned," Fitz said.

The cab pulled up at the junction I said to drop me off at, the cab driver looked back at me. I started to pull out my credit card. Fitz held up his hand, "I've got this, it was nice to run into you again, I'm sure we'll see each other around again," he smiled at me.

My heart pounded, he had a crooked smile, it was just so – my heart raced. I stuttered a goodbye and shut the door. I watched the cab drive off and I started to walk back to campus.

It was late, there was no one around. I swiped my card to get into my dorm building. I climbed the stairs to the third level and walked to the end, the light under Abby's door was dark. I hadn't looked for her car in the parking lot, I was still mad at her.

I unlocked my door, walked in and locked it. Turning the light on, I grabbed a shirt to sleep in and turned the light out. I was wiped.

I was out like a light once my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

I paid the cab driver once we got to my house which wasn't too far from where we'd stopped to drop Olivia off. Once I got into my house, I looked at my phone and saw that Jake had called a cab not too long after I'd left and he would be home soon.

Andrew hadn't texted me, which was fine. I was bushwhacked. It had been a long week. My mind wandered over my conversation with Olivia, she didn't tell me what she did, neither did I tell her what I did, that part of our conversation just hadn't happened, but I'm sure I'd run into her again. This was a small town.

I changed into a pair of shorts and crawled into my bed, out once my head hit the pillow

* * *

 **Monday August 31, 2015 – Olivia's room – 8am**

 **Olivia POV**

Someone knocking on my door woke me up, it must be Abby. I laid in bed, not really in the mood to talk to her right now. My phone started vibrating, she must be calling me. I looked at the screen, yup it was her.

Not in the mood to answer her or talk to her, I ignored it. She banged on the door a few more times and I waited till she was done before getting out of bed. Grabbing my basket of bathroom stuff, I opened the door slowly and peeked my head out. The bathroom was past Abby's door, I would have to be sneaky.

I grabbed my robe and crept down the hallway, locking my door behind myself.

Making it into the bathroom, I slipped into a shower stall, took off my t-shirt and panties and hung them on the wall. After washing my hair, shaving and soaping all necessary places, I wrapped hair in a towel, put on my robe and walked back down the hall.

Abby stood outside her door, talking to a girl with dark curly hair that I didn't recognize. "Hey Liv, I'm sorry about last night, this is Quinn, she has the room between mine and yours."

I looked at Quinn, "Nice to meet you, my name is Olivia, I'm next door to you, if you ever need anything, feel free to knock on my door," I smiled as I walked away, ignoring Abby. Knowing it would drive her crazy. Sure enough, I heard her screech of frustration.

I unlocked my door and shut it, tossing my robe over a chair, I looked at my suitcases, time to unpack.

* * *

 **10am**

A tentative knock on my door, my curiosity peaked and I opened my door. There stood Quinn, "You said I could knock if I had questions," she said.

I invited her in and shut the door. "Abby seems really nice," Quinn started off, unsure of herself, she seemed really quiet and awkward.

"Abby is a friend who sometimes puts herself first," I said, still putting my clothes away the closet. "What brings you to Ethel Walker?" I looked at Quinn, she shifted from foot to foot. Her clothing selection fascinated me, black combat boots, a denim skirt and a ripped midriff bearing tank with the band name "AC/DC" on it.

"My father thinks I will benefit from an all girls' school, we have a bet, if I can graduate with a B average. I can take a year off before college. If I don't hold up my side of the bargain, I have to go to college right away and he gets to choose the top three and I have to pick one from his choice. My father and I have a very complicated relationship," Quinn pulled at the fraying on the bottom of her tank.

"That's one thing we have in common, I have a complicated relationship with my father, he's very overprotective and has been since I was 12 and he shipped me off here," I revealed.

"We both have daddy issues, what about Abby?" Quinn asked.

"Abby and I have been friends since I came to this school, I had her as my roommate for the past three years, she's a lot of fun, but sometimes I just need my space and quiet to do my own thing, so I'm glad your room is between ours," I picked out a navy dress to wear for the day, comfortable and breezy. It was still hot out.

"What are you doing with your last day of freedom?" I asked Quinn.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know anyone else here, can you show me around?" she asked.

I nodded, "Just let me get ready, I'll come get you in 15."

Quinn left and I started to change.

* * *

 **More soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day before they meet...they meet next chapter. Olivia gets to know Quinn better in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

 **Monday August 31, 2015 – Campus**

 **Olivia POV**

I knocked on Quinn's door, she was still wearing the same outfit, "Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Can you show me around campus and then around the town?" she said. Locking her door behind her, we walked down the hall. Abby's door was shut. "You going to make up with her?" Quinn asked.

"Sure. Where are you from?" I asked.

"New York, I was your typical Gossip Girl, went to a school just like the one on the show, but I was not a Blair or Serena more like a Georgina Sparks, but only to those who are not on my good side, needless to say my dad thought an all girls' boarding school might be a good idea," Quinn smirked.

"I never watched Gossip Girl," I said.

"Oh well, we'll be besties," Quinn linked her arm through mine. I smiled and we walked down the stairs out into the sunshine.

I showed her around the campus, where our classes would be, where the pool and the tennis courts were. "What kind of sports does the school have?" Quinn asked.

"Field hockey, track, soccer, volleyball, softball, swimming, gymnastics," I rattled off a few more.

"Which ones are you on?" Quinn asked, texting someone on her phone.

"I'm on the swimming team, I used to run track, but it got to be too much for me," I answered, waving at some of the girls I recognized from last year.

Quinn showed me her phone, she was currently on Facebook. "Why can't I find you on here?" she asked.

"I'm not on Facebook, it's not really my thing," I said, not looking at her.

"Weird, because like every girl from this school is on it," her eyebrows raised quizzically at me.

"That's everyone else, I am my own person," I sounded stuck-up. "It just doesn't interest me," I said defensively.

"Fair enough, no one can post anything about you, it's smart in a way," Quinn put her phone back in her purse.

"How about showing me the off-campus choices?" we walked off campus toward the market.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

I woke up with the birds, it was my last day of freedom before I started teaching. I planned to go over to the campus and do some classroom planning. I'd seen where my classroom was going to be, it was on the second floor at the end of the English wing, right across from a set of stairs that went up and down.

I texted Jake to see how his night ended. **Not good, I came home and drank more and have a wicked hangover, text me later.** Looking at his reply, I felt bad for him.

It was still morning, I walked out to get the paper and saw Sally Langston waving at me from her garden. She was wearing green pants with a celery pattern on them and a hot pink tank top with white sandals. _What a colorful outfit, its one aim to overwhelm my brain with an explosion of color._

I smiled and waved back and moved to shut my door. My teeth clenched when I heard her southern bell imitation of a voice calling my name.

Opening the door wider, I stepped back out, "What's up Sally?" I asked.

"Could you help me later lift some mulch bags from the garage to the backyard, Daniel just plum went to work this morning and didn't put these bags where I wanted them," she batted her eyelashes at him and simpered.

Gritting his teeth, "Sure Sally, would now be good? I have to be on my way to the school to get ready for the school year," I said.

"Of course Fitz, I'll just show you where the bags are," she led the way, wobbling from side to side on her heels as she tried to look sexy, or so I thought she was trying.

We walked into the garage and she showed me where the bags were, there were four of them. I picked one up, they weren't super heavy. I followed Sally, she was walking really slowly. "Can you walk faster, I might drop this?" I pretended to stumble as if it were heavy.

She hastened her step and walked around the corner of the house and gestured to the far right corner of the yard. I walked over and dropped the bag.

As I was turning around, she was right behind me, "Oh Fitz, you've got a little something right," she touched the side of my bicep, wiping off a streak of dirt.

I stepped back quickly, "You startled me, let me get those other bags for you." I marched back to the garage, hopefully she didn't try and attack me in the darkness of the garage.

Once the other three bags were moved, I wiped my brow, "Good luck with the gardening Sally, I've gotta go," waving at her. I walked back to my yard.

Once I shut the door, I leaned against it heavily, that woman scared me. She reminded me of a hungry succubus.

* * *

 **Quinn POV**

Olivia had shown me where the market was and the library and a few other places. So far I'd hadn't seen any place exciting. "So where do the kids go to blow off steam here?" I asked.

"Abby and I went to Tonic in the next town over last night. That might be up your alley," Olivia suggested.

"I get the feeling, you don't really like me," I said straight up.

"I do like you Quinn, you just come on a bit strong," Olivia looked me right in the eye while she said this.

"I get that, I didn't have a lot of girlfriends back in New York, girls hated me, they always thought I was trying to steal their boyfriend or some shit like that," I shrugged indifferently. "That shit hurt when girls would whisper about me and boys would lie about what'd they done with me. No one would believe me."

Olivia put her arm around me, "I will be your friend and not spread rumors about you, we don't know each other that well, but you will see that I am the kind of person you can trust and vice versa." I believed her when she said those words.

"Tell me something about yourself, no one else knows?" I asked her.

"I've never kissed a guy, Abby knows but no one else does," Olivia confessed.

"Seriously, but you're what 18 or almost 18," I was blown away by her confession. "Guess I can't ask you about the first time you had sex, so you waiting till you -get married?" I winced, wondering if this was a touchy subject.

"No, I'm focused on my studies and I'm stuck with girls 9 months out of the year, so it doesn't leave much time to look for a guy," Olivia said. Her phone buzzed, her forehead wrinkled.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Abby, she wants to know where I am," Olivia looked at me, "What should I say?" she asked.

"Do you want to hang out with her?" I replied, looking at my phone, "Wow it's almost 4, I gotta go to the bookstore and buy my textbooks."

"Do you remember how to get there?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, talk to you later," I waved and hustled over to the bookstore, it closed at 4:30 and I didn't have my booklist, hopefully someone could help me.

As I pulled the door to the bookstore open, I almost ran into someone. Tall, dark curly hair, yummy, not a student, must be a teacher or administrator. I watched him leave, he had a nice ass. As I walked up to the counter, I asked for a booklist for the senior class.

The girl behind the counter snickered at me, "He's pretty hot."

"Yeah, you don't see many guys around here. Is he new?" I asked.

"He's a new English teacher, hope you get him," the girl behind the counter sighed. "His name is Mr. Grant," she shared with me.

"Well you can date him," I said sarcastically, "I can't because I'm a senior in high school." I said the last four words slowly to see if she noticed my subtly.

She glared at me, "I know that." She gave me the booklist.

I smiled and went to look for my books. Wait till I told Olivia about the hot new teacher.

* * *

 **More soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the delay, holiday family craziness!**

* * *

 **Tuesday September 1, 2015 – 8:00 a.m. – Breakfast**

 **Olivia POV**

It had begun, my senior year, I was officially a senior. My heart beat fast as I looked around at the students, the youngest Grade Six's, were nervous. I would be matched up with one of them today to be their buddy throughout the year for whatever she needed. I remember my buddy, she was really nice to me, a great resource for a newbie.

I spotted Abby sitting down at a table with some other girls from our year, Mellie Brown, Elizabeth "Liz" North, and Quinn was sitting with them. Mellie and Liz were enemies, always competing for something whether it be boys, grades, popularity. They were the mean girls of my year, but they were civil to each other while fighting their battle for domination over one another outside of prying eyes.

I stood there for a minute debating whether or not to go sit with them, when Quinn saw me and waved me over. Sighing, I walked over and sat down between Abby and Quinn. Mellie and Liz were on their phones.

Mellie looked at me over her phone, "Hi Liv, how was your summer?" she asked, glancing up at me while most looking at her phone.

"Fine and yours?" I asked just to be polite.

"Well I did manage to hook up with Senator Olsen's son for a week in the South of France," she looked pointedly at Liz.

Liz's cheeks seemed to go red then white, she looked up at Mellie, "How nice for you, he's like 30, how gross is that," she spat viciously at Mellie.

"He's only 26, older men are way better than high school or even college guys," Mellie said, rolling her eyes at Liz.

"So are we ok?" Abby asked me. "I'm really sorry about Sunday, I just got pissed off, I came back for you, but you were gone, the bouncer said you took a cab with some guy," Abby looked me, questioningly.

"I shared a cab back to town with a guy, nothing happened," I looked down at my cereal and took another bite.

"I've got news for you guys," Quinn said butting into the conversation. "There's a hot new teacher, teaching English according to the girl from the bookstore, I bumped into him on the way out of the store yesterday. He's dreamy, dark curly hair, great ass."

"Guess, we'll see today, we get our schedules in homeroom which is in 15 minutes," I looked at my watch, grabbing book bag, and my tray. I stood up and left the table to go dump my tray and scout out a good seat in homeroom.

* * *

 **Homeroom – Sophomore Class**

 **Fitz POV**

It was my first day and I was nervous, I'd been at school since 6am, getting my classroom ready with the book list for each class I was teaching along with copies of the books. I'd met the other teachers and they all seemed really nice. The next oldest male teacher was at least 10 years older than him. There were only three other male teachers in the staff of 25 besides him.

Cyrus Beene, who taught History and Social Studies courses. Cyrus was 50 and had been teaching at Ethel Walker for 10 years, he was a widower with no kids. He didn't talk much, he did however watch me, not in a creepy way, just as though he was assessing me somehow.

Charlie Newbern, who taught Biology and Physics had been teaching there for 5 years, he was 42. He was single and hadn't been very open to me poaching on his territory. Charlie had grumbled about me being the hot young male teacher now. Charlie sucked on a lollipop the whole time. He had a sugar addiction of some kind.

Mrs. Warner had held a staff meeting at 7am, which she said wouldn't be the norm, it was just a first meeting of the year for everyone to re-connect and get to know each other. They would be having a more in-depth meeting this afternoon since it was only a half day.

The bell rang and it was time for my homeroom. A gaggle of girls in uniforms walked through the door just as the bell finished ringing. They all sat down, not one of them said a word. I cleared my throat nervously and took roll call, then handed out timetables.

One girl put her hand up.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Mr. Grant, are you single?" she asked then all her friends giggled.

I held up my left hand and indicated the ring on my finger, so glad that I'd taken Jake's advice. "I am not."

The girl who'd asked the question, looked sad then she and her friends started to giggle about something.

Settling back behind my desk, I started to look over my class list for tomorrow when classes resumed. My first class was from 9:00 – 10:15, second class from 10:30 – 11:45, lunch, third class from 1:00 – 2:15, then 2:30 – 3:45. Classes were on a two-day rotational schedule.

I had office hours on Mondays and Thursdays from 4:00 – 5:30. Classes were Monday to Friday. I had 6 classes that I'd be teaching: AP English Literature for Seniors, AP English for Seniors, Junior English, Sophomore Poetry and a couple other English courses.

Each of my classes had differing numbers of students in them, I hoped the juniors and the seniors were more mature than the sophomores.

The bell rang and the girls dispersed in a group.

* * *

 **Homeroom – Olivia POV**

I sat down in my chair, looked around at the other seniors and tried not to roll my eyes. Since our homeroom teacher, Mrs. Sanders made us sit in alphabetical order, Quinn sat in front of me and Augusta Rawlins sat behind me. There were 20 girls in the senior class. Once I received my timetable, I was thrilled, I'd gotten all the courses I wanted.

Day 1

AP English

Study Block

AP History

AP Biology

Day 2

Intro to Computer Science (for this semester only)

Photography

Study Block

AP English Literature

I was pleased with my schedule, I was more of a social sciences and humanities type of girl. Mathematics and Sciences weren't my forte, but I was taking AP Biology to please my father. Last year, the English teacher, Ms. Yuki, had retired and I hope the teacher they'd found was good. I loved to write stories and poetry. I had really gotten into it over the summer.

We were given our Grade Six buddy assignments by our homeroom teacher, we got a picture and short biography on them. My buddy was named Amanda Tanner, she was the daughter of a senator from North Carolina. She liked riding horses, playing tennis and she hoped to go into politics one day like her father. Her picture showed a girl with long dirty-blonde hair, wearing glasses, not smiling, she didn't look happy. We were to meet our buddies this afternoon after our assembly.

The bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. Abby had texted me to meet her and Quinn in the dining hall.

* * *

 **High School Assembly – 10am**

 **Fitz POV**

The middle school assembly had been full of energy, I was sort of glad that I'd be teaching the older students, although maybe the younger ones wouldn't be so googly eyed around me. I watched as the high school students streamed into the room, this was the room they used for their drama productions and assemblies. It had theatre style seating, 90 girls in uniform, I could tell who the boisterous ones were. They giggled, hugging each other, waving their phones around.

I sat in the back row of the teachers and watched as Mrs. Warner called the assembly to order. She reviewed some housekeeping rules, curfew for the freshmen and sophomores on weekdays was 9pm, 10 pm on the weekends. Curfews for juniors was 10pm on weekdays, 11pm on the weekends. Curfew for seniors was 11pm on weekdays, midnight on the weekends.

Then she announced new teachers, one was myself, I stood up and said hi to the group. There was a lot of dropped jaws, thankfully no cat calls. The other teacher was Mrs. Norris, the new librarian. She looked well into her 60's, steel bun, reading glasses, tartan skirt and white blouse. She almost reminded me of Minerva McGonagall from Harry Potter.

As Mrs. Warner went over the last of the housekeeping rules, she reminded the students of meal times, campus rules and such. I was looking at the girls and I froze when I recognized one. Olivia. She was a student here, I remembered our previous interactions, what had she been doing at a place like Tonic? She didn't strike me as the type of girl that partied, she said her friend had dragged her there. When I thought about our interaction in the market, she had been really shy and reserved.

Hopefully nothing would come of our previous interactions, we could only continue as student and teacher.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

I sat and watched the assembly, trying not to yawn when Mrs. Warner started babbling about curfews. She announced that we had a new English teacher, he stood up from behind her, where he'd been sitting in the second row, my jaw dropped. It was him, the dreamy older man from the market and from Sunday night.

Thankfully, all the other girls were too busy staring at him to notice my reaction. Quinn poked me in the side, "That's him, isn't he hot?"

Abby poked me from the other side, "He is so dreamy, I'm totally hot for teacher, I wonder what classes he's teaching?" her eyes glowed with mischief.

There had never been a teacher at Ethel Walker to tempt a student into trying to seduce him until now. Poor Mr. Grant, I felt bad for him, he'd be in a den of foxes and he was the hen.

While Mrs. Warner introduced Mrs. Norris the new librarian, Abby was texting on her phone. "He's married or widowed, he wears a ring," she whispered in my ear, no doubt getting her dirt from other girls in the school. "He's got sophomores for homeroom, they are so lucky." She sighed.

I sat there quietly till the assembly was adjourned. Tomorrow was sure to be a crazy day, I looked at my schedule and saw that Mr. Grant taught two of my classes.

Abby grabbed my arm as we walked out and dragged me off to the side, "What's your schedule look like?" she pulled hers out and gave it to me.

I looked at her schedule, "We have Photography together on the second day, second period," I handed her schedule back to her.

"Let me see yours," she said. Holding out her hand, she looked as though I had no right but to give it up to her.

"Later," I pushed past her and caught up with Quinn, who was holding court with Liz and Mellie. All three of them were discussing the new English teacher.

"I heard he's only teaching AP English classes for seniors, Juniors English, Sophomore Poetry and a couple other classes," Mellie said, looking up from her phone.

Abby nudged me with her elbow, "Lucky you, teacher's pet, you're in those AP classes, I bet," her eyes narrowed at my not wanting to share my schedule with her.

Mellie, Liz and Abby looked at me, their eyes sizing me up as I was their prey.

Quinn looked at me, "C'mon, can you show me where we're supposed to meet our buddies later? I have no idea," she dragged me off to the side.

"Thanks, I have no interest in being their ears and eyes for spying on the new teacher," I said. Quinn and I walked off to the middle school building.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

I watched Olivia walk off, having witnessed her friends try and get her schedule, I'm guessing the red head was Abby, she didn't seem like a very nice person. Neither did those other two, the dark haired girl, Mellie or the ice blonde, Liz.

Shaking my head, I walked off back to the high school building and back to my classroom. I had lessons to get ready for tomorrow.

I had to prepare myself to see her, she was in two of my classes. It was going to be interesting to see how she interacted with me tomorrow.

* * *

 **They meet in class next chapter...they saw each other this chapter. More soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews...enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Wednesday September 2, 2015 – Dining Hall – Breakfast**

 **Olivia POV**

I had met up with my Grade Six buddy, Amanda Tanner, yesterday. She was shy, didn't have a lot to say and didn't seem to like her roommate. I made a plan to meet her in the dining hall for dinner after classes today. The younger grades had their own cafeteria on their side of the campus, but young buddies were allowed to eat with their Grade Twelve big buddies periodically.

Getting dressed in my uniform today for the first day of classes was nerve-wracking. I was going to see him, he was going to see me. I don't know if he realized I was a high school student. I hope he wasn't too shocked. Grabbing my notebook, I knew we'd be getting our textbooks in class today.

I sat at an empty table and ate my yogurt, fruit and granola. Teachers didn't eat in the dining hall, but they still shared breakfast, lunch and dinner duties where they kept an eye on the students in the dining hall. The teachers ate in their own staff room down the hall.

The bell rang, signaling the first warning bell for students to get to class. Dumping my tray, I walked nervously down the hall to where my AP English class was. Abby and Quinn passed by me on the way to Senior English. Quinn winked at me, Abby waved.

I took a seat in the middle row, so I wasn't hiding in the back and didn't appear super eager to be in the front. I watched 8 other girls file in, this class was smaller than normal since it was an advanced one.

Thankfully, this class didn't have Mellie, Liz, Quinn or Abby. They were the only seniors that I associated with. Not by choice more by force.

Fitz hadn't entered the class yet, as the second bell rang, he stepped into the class. Shutting the door, he looked over the class, his eyes briefly stopping on me. He didn't seem surprised.

"Good morning, my name is Fitzgerald Grant, I am one of the new additions to the staff this year. I come from Chicago where I taught at a prep school for 5 years. I got my BA and my MA from Dartmouth," he smiled and walked over to the whiteboard. "You can call me Mr. Grant, my office hours are Mondays and Thursdays from 4-5:30."

I sat at my computer, each desk had one. The computer was a flat screen, the tower was slim, hidden in the side of my desk.

Pushing my notebook to the side, I opened a word document to take notes as Mr. Grant as he encouraged us to call him, started to discuss the term syllabus.

First on his agenda, was One Hundred Years of Solitude by Gabriel Garcia. We were to read the first chapter and be prepared to come to class to discuss it next class.

While he continued to go over the syllabus, there was a general silence throughout the room. I looked around and all the girls seemed mesmerized by him. Of course, the ring on his finger would deter a polite girl like myself but not a man hungry one like Abby or Mellie.

I hoped Mr. Grant had taken steps in anticipation of manipulative female tactics. Typing as he spoke, his voice was like a comforting balm over my frazzled nerves.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Miss Pope, can you please remain behind for a moment," he said, not looking at me, when he said it.

I swallowed harshly, my throat was dry. I stood up, picking at my shirt nervously, gathering up the book we were to start reading tonight. Holding the book and my notebook tightly against my chest, I stood stiffly by Mr. Grant's desk. Unsure of what to do or how to act.

Mr. Grant pulled out a seat by his desk, "Have a seat," he gestured to the chair.

I sat and put my books on my lap. Looking up at him, I bit my lip, waiting for him to speak.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

I had convinced myself last night that teaching her, this girl that I was attracted to wouldn't be a problem. After having spent a class talking to the students. Watching her, being in the same room as her, was going to be hard.

"I just wanted to address our previous familiarity with each other," I had left the door going out into the hallway open. The next nearest classroom was down two doors and across the hall. It was Freshmen English, as the second bell rang. "Do you have another class?" I asked her.

She shook her head, biting her lip nervously. Her brown eyes looking at me, innocent and unassuming, almost like a kitten. She seemed skittish.

"You don't have to be nervous, I just wanted to assure that I had no idea you were a high school student. I'm not going to ask why you were at a club where you were underage, I was hoping we could start over, since I'm your teacher and you're my student," I said.

She nodded.

I stuck out my hand, "I'm new to this school, my name is Mr. Grant, it's nice to meet you," I said.

Olivia took my hand, a small jolt of electricity bolted up my arm. _Weird._ "My name is Olivia Pope, I'm a senior and I've been going here for 7 years, it's nice to meet you," her voice was soft and shy. She barely looked me in the eye.

I let go of her hand and sat back in my chair. "Where do you hope to go to college?" I asked.

Her hands clutched her books nervously in her lap. "My dad took me on tours of Brown, Columbia, New York University, Yale, Harvard, Stanford, and Princeton. He wants me to go to Princeton, I'm not sure, where I want to attend yet," she said.

"What about Dartmouth?" I asked, curiosity brimming, wondering how to break her out of her nervous twitch.

"I'm not sure, I'm still thinking, if there's nothing else, Mr. Grant, I have somewhere else to be," she stood up, avoiding my eyes and almost ran from the classroom.

Sitting there, I was confused as to why she reacted to me. I hoped I hadn't done something to scare or offend her.

I started preparing for my next class, it was convenient having a break after my first class. Next up was Sophomore Poetry, no doubt with some of the gigglers from homeroom yesterday.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

After he had dismissed me, I had run to the nearest girls' washroom, unsure of why my heart was racing, my face flushed. My eyes were sparkling, my skin glowing with a sheen of perspiration. I felt intoxicated, powerful and scared. Was this because of him? Was his mere presence going to reduce me to this emotional feminine creature?

I silently looked myself over in the mirror, the spell broken when another girl walked into the bathroom, she regarded me with interest. I grabbed my books and left the bathroom in a hurry. Heading to study hall, I buried my head in the first chapter of the book we'd been assigned.

The rest of the day had gone by in a flash. Liz had been in my AP History and AP Biology class. Quinn had been in my AP History class. Thankfully, neither Abby nor Mellie had been in any of my classes, tomorrow which would change.

Once classes were over. I had scurried back to my room, dumping my books and notebook on the bed. I ripped off my uniform. Changing into a navy cargo dress paired with some white sandals. I grabbed my history book and decided to go to the library to look for some paper sources to go with the paper I'd been assigned.

Dinner started at 5:30 and I was supposed to go pick up Amanda from her dorm room at 5:15, I had an hour and a bit to go to the library.

I headed over to the library, walking through the doors, I inhaled. I loved it here, it was like another place that I could call home. The library was two floors, long floors with stacks that you could get lost in. I headed to the second floor, back to the stacks where I could start looking for sources on my history paper.

I sat down at a table with my notebook and my textbook. My mind wasn't on history, it was on how Mr. Grant's hand had felt in my own. The roughness of his skin, rubbing against the softness of my own. I had never felt like this before. This heady intoxication that overtook my body, it threatened the logical part that I was used to ruling my thoughts and movements.

I didn't understand this psychological aspect, the hair on my arm stood up when I had touched him. I ached for his touch, this was just some crush, he was my teacher, nothing could happen. Giving myself a stern inner talking to.

I resolved to look for a book, my fingers trailed along the books on the shelf, my mind lost in memory of touch and our connection.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

The rest of my day had been busy. Sophomore Poetry followed by Junior English, no more girls had asked me about my ring. I'm sure the word had spread though. I had office hours tomorrow after class. I was wiped after a long day and the only thing I wanted was to go home, crack a beer and cook a steak. Which was exactly what I was going to do after I talked to the Headmistress.

She had wanted to see me after my first day. I walked down the hall to the office, told her secretary I was there to see her and waited.

While I waited, I saw Mellie Brown and Liz North whispering to each other as they walked by the door of the office. Thankfully, they didn't see me.

The secretary let me know that the Headmistress would see me. I entered her office. We spoke briefly about my day, the student's impressions, which she thought were favorable, the gossip of my wedding ring whether or not I was married or widowed?

After we spoke, she invited me to stay for diner, most staff lived on campus, the select few that didn't were married.

"One more thing before you leave, Mr. Grant, another perk of being a staff member is having a senior student that assists you with your marking, your workload if you so desire. The student gets credit for this of course, it goes on her high school transcript," she looked at me.

"I wasn't aware of that, I would like a couple weeks to see how my workload is and then if I choose a student, can I get back to you?" I asked.

"Of course, but might I recommend a student if you do?" the Headmistress asked.

I nodded.

"I would recommend Olivia Pope, she is top of her class and always willing to take on extra work, I see that she is in two of your classes, let me know if you are agreeable to the arrangement in a couple weeks," the Headmistress nodded and dismissed me.

I left, thinking about the option to spend more time with Olivia. The next couple weeks would tell if our relationship could be just that, a working one.

I rounded the corner heading out to the parking lot as I was digging through my bag which held all my work things. I bumped into someone hard, I felt the impact and heard her grunt as she landed on the ground.

"I'm so sorry-" died on my lips as I saw that it was Olivia. "We've got to stop meeting like this," I joked. Smiling, I reached down to help her up.

She looked at my hand for a few seconds, her face frozen almost in a mask of something I couldn't describe. She took my hand and I pulled her up. That same electrical jolt occurred when she took my hand. Our fingers remained entwined as we stood there.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

She pulled back from me, feeling her lower back and butt and winced as she did. "I'll be fine. I'm late for dinner," she mumbled, looking up at me. Brown eyes luminous, like a little lamb. Those eyes stuck with me as she walked past me towards the dining hall. I watched her walk away.

I looked down at my hand, the one that had touched her. I wondered why I reacted to her like I did. It wasn't right, but was it within my control?

* * *

 **Should Olivia be Fitz's "teacher aide/helper" ? More soon...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, enjoy the latest installment.**

* * *

 **Thursday September 3, 2015**

 **Olivia POV – 11:00 am – Photography Class**

Abby was in my class, she had taken the seat beside me. I forced myself to smile at her. Whatever had happened to Abby over the summer, it hadn't turned her into the nicest person. She seemed to only care about herself and what people thought of her.

She was texting on her phone to who I don't know. I left my cell phone in my room. Since I wasn't on Facebook, or Twitter. I did have Instagram though, no one knew that. I really liked taking pictures.

I didn't feel or see the need to check my phone every 5 minutes, some teachers were more lax with the rules of putting your cell phone away during class. Some teachers took your phone away and you had to wait till the end of the day to get it back.

The bell rang, Mrs. Simpson clapped her hands, which meant phones away. I watched Abby slide her phone under her notebook, hopefully she didn't get caught. Mrs. Simpson could be brutal when she wanted to be. Once she'd held a phone hostage for a week.

"Welcome back Seniors, I hope you had a great summer, for those of you that have taken this class before and completed the summer assignment, please hand it in at the end of class. For those of you that are new to this class, we will be discussing our assignments," Mrs. Simpson droned on for a few moments about her summer travels. She'd gone to Costa Rica for six weeks.

Abby was focused on her phone, discreetly texting whoever was so important that couldn't wait. I watched as Mrs. Simpson crept up on her and snatched her phone out of her hands.

"Miss Whelan, you are aware of my rules," Mrs. Simpson reprimanded her, steely blue eyes looking down at Abby with disappointment. Abby squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze. The other 18 girls in our class were also watching her, Mellie and Liz taking particular glee in her getting caught.

Mrs. Simpson walked away with Abby's phone, Abby hunched her shoulders and opened her notebook, to take notes or write them?

Mellie and Liz were whispering to each other on the other side of the classroom. Nrs. Simpson continued to walk around the room, "Your first assignment will be to photograph a subject that is new in your life within the past month, your subject must have had an impact on your life somehow which your photograph must convey."

Holding up a picture of a newborn baby in one hand and a landscape in another, "Different inspirations, different perspectives." Putting down the pictures, she wandered over behind Liz and Mellie who had stopped their fast and furious note passing once Mrs. Simpson had started to walk over to them.

"Your assignment once submitted will be for marks but also the top photograph as judged by your fellow students anonymously will be submitted to the Photographer's Forum's 36th Annual College & High School Photography Contest," Mrs. Simpson announced.

Same as last year, Abby hadn't been in this class last year. She sat up straight, "I'm going to take the best picture and win."

Last year's submission had been by a senior, who had taken Photography since she was a freshman, she hadn't won in the contest, but her picture had been quite unusual. "Your assignment will be due in three weeks, please sign out a camera, dark room time sign-up sheets are on the back counter," Mrs. Simpson walked back to her desk and left us to our own devices.

Abby looked at me, "What are we supposed to do?" she asked me, confusion written on her face.

Quinn bumped me from the side, grabbing my hand, she dragged me off to the camera cupboard, "C'mon, let's go sign out a camera, they're the old school ones with the f-stops and different light exposures, it's so much developing your film, seeing what you've captured," I smiled at the memory of some of my photo sessions from last year.

"I took photography last year at my school in New York, there was plenty to take of outrageous subjects to take pictures of," Quinn joked. Grabbing a camera, she scribbled down her name the sign out sheet. Looping her arm through mine, she pulled me over to her desk where she regaled me with tales of her day yesterday and today so far. We hadn't had any classes yet together. She was more into Sciences and Maths while I wasn't.

As the bell rang for lunch, I told Quinn I'd see her for lunch and grabbed my bag, signed out a camera. Abby was deep in conversation with Mellie and Liz. The evil bitches of Eastwick. Rolling my eyes, I walked to the dining hall to find Quinn.

* * *

 **Liz POV – Lunch – Dining Hall**

"What are we doing this weekend?" Abby asked me, while chewing on her salad.

"Nothing if you can't shut your mouth while chewing," I said snidely. Mellie snickered next to me. Abby shut her mouth, chewing more slowly, her cheeks bleeding red.

"There's a party at Zeta Beta Tau at the University of Hartford, should be a rager," I said nonchalantly, brushing an invisible piece of lint off my uniform.

Abby's eyes lit up, "I love parties, we should totes go." She started rocking her body to the invisible beat in her head, no doubt.

Mellie opened her mouth to say something nasty to Abby. I stopped her, putting my hand on her sleeve. "Sounds good," I said. "We should get ready in my room, we can't show up before 11."

Abby's face beamed with happiness, she smiled at us, a big toothy grin.

I looked over at a table mixed with sophomores and juniors where Olivia and Quinn said, talking about who knows what. I nudged Mellie, "What's up with the new freak?"

"Don't know, still waiting for Andrea to slip me her file, let you know later, we can find something to use," she whispered so Abby wouldn't hear us.

"Excellent," I smiled, digging into my salad. Nothing was better than having everyone else under your thumb.

* * *

 **Fitz POV – AP English Lit – 2:30 pm**

It had been a hell of a day, thank god it was almost over. I'd had to sub for a Freshman English class last block, since the teacher was sick and we didn't call in substitute teachers, unless needed. The girls had spent most of the class giggling, whispering behind their cupped hands. I tried to call order at first when the class had begun, but they had mostly ignored me.

Teenage girls, young ones were especially hard to get to pay attention. I'd outlined the assignment and then assigned the reading. Do you think those girls attempted the reading assignment, so I started a healthy debate about modern times versus 100 years ago and that sparked some their attention.

Half of the girls would be happy to be future trophy wives, while the other half wanted to be something, they had worked hard for their education.

I watched as the last of the girls filed into my class. I knew that this was a class I would enjoy teaching, because of the content and the attention to detail that I knew the girls would put into their assignments.

I had been thinking of what the Headmistress had said about Olivia and decided to keep an eye on her to see if she expressed any interest in being my assistant. I would approach her at the end of the class.

I took roll call, there were 12 girls in this class. Olivia sat in the same spot as she did yesterday, which I didn't think anything of it. Maybe she was trying to hide in plain sight.

I handed out a synopsis for the semester which listed the books we'd be reading and discussing. Our first book to read, will be "The Handmaid's Tale". A slender hand is raised and I addressed that person, "Yes, Miss - ?" I asked.

"Miss North," she answered me. "I wonder why we're starting with this book?" she looked at me, then down at the reading list, "Why couldn't we start off with something by Tolstoy?"

"I'm the teacher and I set the reading list." I turned my back to her and walked to the white board. I asked the girls to come up one by one and list their favorite book that they read over the summer holidays.

Olivia is the third girl to come up and she writes "Tess of the D'Urbervilles", I have to admit that it surprises me that her favorite book choice would be a sad one.

Elizabeth, Miss North, I peeked at the class list, comes up and writes down "In Cold Blood."

After the last of the twelve girls has written down their choice. I look at some of the choices. "A wide variety of genres, all good books. My assignment to you is to pair up and write a summary based on your partner's description of the book they read and to be handed into me at the end of class," I sit down behind my desk and watch as the girls who are friendly with each other pair up.

No one seems to want to pair up with Elizabeth. Her eyes are a brilliant cornflower color, but icy as cold winter's breath. Olivia has not been approached by any of the other girls, I wonder if she is just shy. The other girls seem to look at Olivia with a glance of pity and they don't look at Elizabeth.

I watch to see who will approach who first. Huffing quietly, Olivia grabs her notebook and goes to sit in the desk by Elizabeth. There is a blank expression on Elizabeth's face as Olivia approaches her, when Olivia asks her a question too quiet for me to hear. Elizabeth looks at her, then starts to talk.

Happy that they're settled, I busy myself with getting 12 copies of The Handmaid's Tale ready to give the girls at the end of class.

It's about ten minutes before the bell is going to ring, the other ten girls are sitting quietly talking to each other and writing busily on their papers. My interest is caught on Elizabeth and Olivia. They seem almost antagonistic, their body language speaks of a disagreement. Elizabeth is whispering something quietly to Olivia, an expression of how I would describe "the cat that ate the canary" on her face.

Olivia slammed her hand down on the desk, I could hear her say, "Don't push me," in a soft threatening voice. Her eyes staring intently into Elizabeth's, who looked like she had sucked on a lemon.

"Really, Miss Priss," she taunted Olivia back. Crossing her arms, she sat back and waited for what I don't know.

Olivia sat back slowly, she laid her hands on the desk slowly and looked Elizabeth dead in the eyes, a smirk curving her lips. "Really Lizzy Bear?" those two words made Elizabeth's eyes widen.

"How?" Elizabeth started to sputter. She sat there shocked.

"Please hand in your assignments and pick up a book on your way out, please read Chapter One and be prepared to discuss on Monday," I said. "I have office hours Mondays and Thursdays from 4-5:30."

As the flurry of girls passed by, dropping papers on my desk and picking up a book. Olivia and Elizabeth were the slowest in getting their bags and papers packed up.

"Olivia, I need to speak to you for a moment before you leave," I looked pointedly at her. She wouldn't look me in the eye, but nodded her head ever so slightly.

Elizabeth looked at the both of us, shaking her head, she left the classroom. Leaving Olivia and I. Alone.

* * *

 **Olivia POV – 3:45 pm**

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I decided to stop being so shy and just ask him what he wants.

His eyebrows went up, he seemed surprised by this bold side of my personality. "The Headmistress recommended you for the role of my assistant as a senior student, would you be interested?" he asked.

I hadn't even thought of that and honestly I had expected Mrs. Simpson to ask me, since Photography was one of my favorite classes. I'm sure my face echoed my shock.

"If you don't want to-" I cut him off, "It's not that I don't want to, I'm just not sure with my class load along with my grade six buddy, can I get back to you in a couple weeks?" I asked. Biting my lip softly, I looked up at him.

"Sure," he smiled. A beautiful crooked smile that showed his teeth to perfection. I was melting internally. I felt faint, leaning back against the desk behind me. I pushed myself back on the desk using both my hands to support me, my books fell to the floor.

He moved towards me, slowly, so his every move was exaggerated or so it seemed to me. "Are you okay?" he leaned down beside me and picked up my books, putting them on the desk they'd fallen off. His lips curved in that heartbreaking, dimpled smile.

Shaking myself out of the daze I'd fallen into, "Yes sorry, so how we meet in your office on the 17th in your office?" I stood up from the support of the desk and smoothed down my white blouse, tucking an errant piece of hair behind my ear, and turned to grab my books from the desk he'd put them on.

"Sounds good, see you in class tomorrow," I waved and left his classroom. I almost walked into Liz who had been hidden around the corner.

"Hot for teacher?" she taunted, twirling a lock of hair. Her eyes watching me very carefully.

"Not like you, Lizzy Bear," I pushed past her, using my shoulder to hit her, not too hard, but so that she knew I meant business.

I could feel her glaring daggers at me. Bitch.

* * *

 **Liz POV – Hallway**

I can't believe that he asked her to be his assistant, Miss Goody-Goody. Rolling my eyes, I tried to think of a way that I could weasel the position from her. I had two weeks to put myself between him and her.

He was too fine to be wasted on her. I watched him sit behind his desk, pull out a sandwich and eat it. I'd like to be that sandwich. Older men were so hot.

I left my hidden corner, plotting and planning how to make this the best year so far.

* * *

 **Lizzy Bear – what is that about? Olivia – hot for teacher? Fitz – how to break through Olivia's shyness? Abby – gullible doormat? Quinn – can Olivia trust her? Liz will challenge Olivia for the assistant position with Fitz - who will win?**

 **More soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews. My inspiration for the Amanda character is Paris Gellar from Gilmore Girls, since on Scandal, Amanda Tanner was played by Liza Weil and I love Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

 **Friday September 4** **th** **, 2015 – Dining Hall - Lunch**

 **Oliva POV  
**

 _That bitch thinks she can challenge me for teacher's assistant job for Mr. Fitz._ I thrust my spoon roughly into my porridge and started to stir it. "Who are you plotting to kill?" Quinn asked as she sat down next to me.

"Liz, she thinks she can challenge me on something and win," I smirked evilly. _That bitch was going down._

Quinn chewed on her granola bar and looked back and forth between me and where Liz sat. "You've got something on her, don't you?" Quinn arched a knowing eyebrow at me.

"A girl never kisses and tells," disgusted with my porridge, I pushed the bowl away from me. Gathering my books, I carried my tray to the garbage can and threw out my trash.

Liz and Mellie both looked at me. For some reason, when I woke up this morning, I felt different, not quite as shy as I usually felt. A conversation I'd overheard last night between Mellie and Liz had perhaps helped spark a fire that fueled the blaze of anger I was enjoying.

Anger was not an emotion, I was used to feeling. I was calm, docile, laid-back, not super emotional, which was something my father complimented me on. He told me that I reminded him a lot of my mother.

Mellie and Liz had been discussing teacher assistant positions for the senior class. Mellie had been offered a position with the law and history teacher, Cyrus Beene. Liz for some reason, wanted the position of teacher's assistant with Mr. Fitz. She had apparently heard about it being offered to me and she wanted to challenge it. _Bitch._

I planned to tell Mr. Grant on Monday that I would accept the position. Before Liz could get her hooks into him. If she didn't back off, then _Lizzy Bear_ would come out to play.

* * *

 **Dining Hall – Dinnertime**

 **Amanda POV**

This was only the second time I'd eaten with my big sister as I liked to call her. Olivia. I didn't have any siblings, it was just my father and I. He ignored me mostly, my nanny had raised me since I was three. My mother had died of an overdose of pills. My father was never the same afterwards.

Olivia had grabbed our dinners, it was macaroni and cheese tonight. There were healthier options but I was really craving comfort food.

Olivia was asking me how my week was going so far. I was so glad it was Friday, the classes weren't too overwhelming as I was used to a rigorous academic schedule. I was still getting settled, my roommate left a little to be desired, she considered herself the it-girl of our grade.

"How do you deal with a girl who thinks she's the queen bee?" I asked Olivia.

"How does she treat you?" Olivia asked and then took a bite of her dinner.

"She mostly ignores me, but I'm waiting for it to get worse," I said quietly.

"Do what feels right, but let me know if she's not treating you right, the school has a zero tolerance policy on bullying," Olivia smiled and then told me about her crazy classes and about her plans for the weekend.

"Are we allowed off campus?" I asked, their dining hall was so much bigger than ours. Perks of being older. "How much better is it having your own room? Sorry, I've never been away from home for an extended period of time." Putting my head down, _now she's going to think I'm a loser._

Olivia put her hand over mine, "There's no need to be afraid, I'm here for whatever you need. You aren't allowed off campus without a signed letter from your parent. Having my own room is great, but having a roommate isn't so bad. Hopefully yours gets nicer, she might be testing her boundaries."

I felt better. "Thanks." When we were done with our macaroni and cheese. Olivia led me up to the dessert table. We each took a Nanaimo bar. She led me out of the dining hall and I took her back to my room so she could meet my roommate. She wasn't there.

"How's your homework load for the first week?" Olivia asked me. Looking around my room, I saw her eyeballing some of my books. "You read novels by Russian authors in your spare time?" she joked.

I picked up War and Peace by Tolstoy, "This is one of my favorite novels." _It had been one of my mother's favorite novels according to my father. He'd given it to me for my 10_ _th_ _birthday._ Lost in memory, I missed the door slamming open then shut. Emily was back, my roommate.

I saw Olivia sizing her up. Emily stopped when she realized I wasn't the only occupant in the room. Olivia introduced herself, Emily was polite and acknowledged Olivia. "Who's your Grade 12 buddy?" Olivia asked Emily.

"Liz North," Emily tucked a lock of pale blonde hair behind her ear. Her hair reminded me of corn and her eyes were the palest blue, she almost resembled a porcelain doll. Olivia's eyes narrowed when she heard Liz's name.

"I've got homework to do, so if you need me, you can text me, you have my number," Olivia said to me. I watched her leave, the second the door shut, Emily turned slowly in her desk chair.

"Stay out of my way loser and we'll get along fine." She turned back around and proceeded to ignore me for the rest of the night. _Which was fine with me, she was starting to resemble a troll_.

* * *

 **University of Hartford – Zeta Beta Tau Frat Party – 11pm**

 **Abby POV**

Liz and Mellie had ditched me the second we had arrived. Looking around, I didn't recognize anyone from this party. We had taken a taxi and as I looked around. I wondered if I was out of my depth for the first time ever. These were college guys, there was no one here to protect me. As I pulled out my phone to text Olivia, a cute guy walked up with a red solo cup full of beer or what looked like beer.

"You wanna dance?" he asked me.

I nodded and followed him out to the dance floor.

* * *

 **Mellie POV**

"I can't believe you paid that guy $100 to dance with her and he did," I laughed hysterically, watching Liz record the whole thing on her phone. The first part of the video had involved the transaction where Liz had paid the guy the money, pointed out Abby and told him to earn his money.

"What can I say? Its fun being a bitch," Liz said bluntly.

"That you are," I smacked her on the ass. "Now let's go have a drink," I led the way to the table where the alcohol was.

A hand on my arm stopped me, "Mellie, is that you?"

I looked over and froze in shock. "Andrew, what are you doing here? Didn't you graduate like three years ago?"

"Aren't you still in high school?" he pulled me away from the alcohol. "What's it to you?" I pulled out of his grip and bypassed him to go back to the table where the drinks were.

"I care about what happens to you," he reached out to touch me and I pulled back. "That was a mistake and in case you don't remember I was 16 at the time and you were 23 and my dad would kill you if he found out." I gave him a dirty look as I walked away.

Liz had been recording us with her phone the whole time. "Seriously, you're gonna use that to blackmail me, go ahead, I have nothing to hide."

Liz looked like she didn't believe me. "Whatever can we just drink," I tossed back a red solo cup of what tasted like fireball, I grimaced. Pushing out into the dance floor, I closed my eyes and let go of reality. I was here to have a good time and forget about the perfect persona I had to wear every other day.

* * *

 **Monday office hours – Fitz POV**

So far any girl that had come to my office had been a giggler. All they did was sit in the chair and look at me, red cheeks and shy eyes. Giggling hysterically if I asked them a question. All these girls had been freshmen or sophomores.

A knock on my door startled me from my thoughts. _Olivia._

"Can I come in?" she was shifting from foot to foot, almost nervously.

"Sure." I stood up and gestured to the chair in front of my desk. She closed the door behind her. "There's something I need to talk to you about," she put her books on the chair I had gestured for her to sit in.

* * *

 **Let me know if you want less of the other characters and more Olitz...we will start getting to something more than a G-rating in the next few chapters...I've never written a slow-burn like this before...so the pace might not suit for some...but it's how I feel the story should unfold :)**


	10. Chapter 10

As requested, more Olitz, less everyone else. Thanks for all the reviews, enjoy...

* * *

 **Monday September 7th 2015**

 **Olivia POV – 5:15 pm**

I sat down in the hard plastic chair across from his desk, I'd left the door to the hallway open, in case anyone walked by or wanted to listen in.

He was looking straight at me, those dark blue eyes seemingly penetrating my most inner secretive self. Could he sense what I was feeling? That I'd never felt like this before, in my almost eighteen years on this earth. You hear about feeling like this, but to experience it is something else. To watch someone walk into a room and feel their very essence, their impact, to have their presence light up the room. There was really no other way to describe it.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" his husky voice rumbled in the silence of the room.

"I'd like to be your assistant, if you'll have me," I said quietly, not looking at him. My heart was pounding, about to pop out of my chest and hit me in the forehead. I was so nervous, I'm surprised I got the words out without stuttering over them.

I wasn't usually like this, I was well spoken, was an excellent public speaker, but there was something about him that caught me off guard.

"Of course, I'll have you," he said slowly. Every word danced through my body, I could interpret his words in so many ways. I still couldn't look up at him, I felt frozen. I could feel his eyes on me. Mentally urging me to look at him. I lifted my eyes to his and froze when I saw the look in his eyes.

"When would you like me to start?" my voice wobbled, each word seemed to strike a chord in him. He opened a large spiral notebook which I assumed was his calendar and notes for his classes.

"What days are you free after school?" he asked while still looking down at his notebook.

I pulled out my planner, "Tuesdays and Fridays." My finger froze on the page as I looked at him, he was writing in his notebook.

"That should work, so you can start tomorrow, meet me here at 4," he smiled at me, dimples and crooked smile. I melted on the inside. I needed to fan myself.

Grabbing my books, I shot up and smiled at him. "Thank you for this opportunity," I said before running out the door.

As I rounded the corner, I fell back against the wall. He must think I'm such a moron, I acted like an idiot. Smacking myself on the forehead with my textbook, I stormed off down the hallway. Time for dinner.

* * *

 **Wednesday September 16th 2015**

Today is my birthday, I look in the mirror and don't feel any older. Age is just a number, it doesn't dictate how you feel or act, but there are guidelines on certain actions based on age.

My phone buzzes, it's my dad. I answer it with a smile. The conversation is quick, he wishes me a happy birthday, says he's sorry, but work has come up and he'll make it up to me. He's put some money in my bank account, he tells me not to spend it all in one place. Before I can tell him that I love him, he hangs up. He doesn't tell me that he loves me.

I look in the mirror again, my eyes are hard now, unforgiving. I'm pissed off, it's my birthday and I'm not going to let my stupid father wreck it.

Money doesn't buy you love, it buys you possessions that you think will make you happy. My father has always shown me his love through buying me possessions, that I know for a fact that he doesn't pick out because his personal assistant, Gianna told me that.

This past week spending time with Mr. Grant, I call him that aloud because proper society dictates it, but in my head, he's Fitz. In my dreams, he's mine, he bends to my will and I bend to his. Last night, I googled the age of consent in Connecticut. It's 16, but if the older person holds a position of authority over the younger person, the age of consent rises to 18. Happy Birthday to me.

Grabbing a change of clothes, I stomp down the hall to the shared bathroom. I see no one else on the way, which is good, because I'm not in the mood to be Sweet Olivia.

By the time lunchtime rolled around, I had scared off Abby and Quinn, both told me to put my resting bitch face away. I sneered at them and happily sat by myself, eating my chicken salad. I decided then and there I was going out tonight for dinner to celebrate my birthday. Students weren't allowed off campus during the week, but what no one knew wouldn't hurt them.

I looked over and saw Mellie and Liz whispering furiously, heads buried together. No doubt planning world domination as long as they left me alone. Quinn and Abby were also whispering furiously at another table, rolling my eyes, I walked over to the trashcan and threw out my garbage.

The afternoon rolled by quickly, class with Mr. Grant had been riveting as always. I had been staring at his butt, anytime he turned around to write something on the white board. The pants he was wearing today, really worked for me, showing off the sculpted fineness of his ass. I could wax lyrical on that alone for hours.

I felt fine until I walked into his classroom. My pulse was high, I could feel my heart pounding, my hands were tingling, and my white collared blouse seemed to be affecting my ability to breathe properly.

Slowly, I unbuttoned the top buttons of my blouse, one button felt a bit better, then two, oh hell, three felt amazing. I looked down and saw I was rocking some cleavage, my breasts weren't huge, but they were working for me. I looked around, all the other girls were focused on Mr. Fitz who was talking about something. I was too busy, feeling my hands creep up and slowly touch my breasts, they felt soft even through my shirt. I looked down and my nipples hardened.

A coughing fit shook me from my intense internal focus. Mr. Fitz was choking on air, he was bent over, coughing. One of the girls ran and filled up a glass of water for him. He thanked her, took a sip, his cheeks were dark red. He needed to sit and relax, someone could rub his shoulders, I could sit on his lap and the images in my head got progressively R-rated.

Shaking my head, I focused on taking notes for the rest of the class and didn't look up at Mr. Fitz again.

The bell rang, class ended. As I was packing up my bag, I was debating between the Vietnamese restaurant and a cute Thai restaurant, a bit more in the center of town.

"Olivia, could I see you for a second before you leave," I heard his voice rumble from almost behind me. I turned to look at him and he was standing behind his desk, sitting down. Gesturing to the chair in front of his desk, I walked over and sat down.

"You seemed a bit off in class today, are you feeling okay?" he leaned forward, giving me his full attention.

Before I could help myself, "It's my birthday and my father is an asshole and I feel so alone," I looked down, ashamed that I'd let my emotions get away from me. I could feel the blush staining my cheeks.

I heard him get up and shut the door. He pulled his chair over beside me and sat just waiting for me to say something.

"It's hard being here 10 months out of the year and not having any family, I just feel lonely like no one cares," my voice cracked, tears started to blur my vision. I stood up, dumping my books on the floor and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to see me like this," I choked out, trying to regain control of myself. It was so rare that I let my emotions rule me like this. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a good cry.

He touched my shoulder and turned me around, he moved toward me slowly. Wrapping his arms around me in a hug, purely platonic. We stood together, our bodies fit like the pieces of a puzzle. He smelled like Old Spice, I could feel his muscles through his light blue button down dress shirt, I just wanted to stay wrapped in his arms forever. It felt like the safest place in the world.

He held me and didn't say anything, after a few minutes, I felt more collected and slowly pulled back, not that I wanted to, but someone might come in.

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my blouse. I looked up at him, "Thank you for being there for me, I know it's not in your job description."

He smiled at me, his beautiful crooked smile with dimples. I sighed internally and fanned myself. He was so beautiful, I know you don't describe a man as beautiful, but he was. Handsome, muscular, kind, gorgeous, I barely knew him and already I was falling for him.

"Happy Birthday Olivia," I heard him say as I walked out the door. I turned and smiled at him. What just happened with him made my day. I decided to go back to my room and just order pizza.

* * *

 **September 25th 2015**

 **Fitz POV**

It had been a long week, I saw her everyday now, either in class or when she helped me after class. I had her mark some of the freshman assignments, where I could keep her at a distance. I had her sit at my desk and grade while I sat at another desk making lesson plans. I had caught myself watching her. She didn't seem to notice my long glances.

She had a habit of wrinkling her nose, which I think was from reading the assignments that the freshmen girls had written this week, the assignment had been to write their own version of one of Shakespeare's sonnets. I had a feeling some of the assignments were probably inundated with odes to their crushes.

The past couple weeks had been interesting, when I had announced that Olivia would be my assistant, Liz North had been angry, I could tell by the dark flush of her cheeks and her lack of participation in class that day. By the next class, she was back to normal, but her eyes followed me.

So far, things were going well, I hadn't had any students acting out of the norm. The headmistress was worried that a girl might throw herself at me, she had cautioned me about this happening to a teacher about 10 years ago. That teacher had left under a haze of scandal. The headmistress said nothing of what happened to the student.

Olivia was going to help me put together study packages for my freshmen and sophomore classes. I had a bunch of handouts that I strewn across five desks and figured it would be faster to make 60 piles together.

At least I thought it might be okay to work on something together until she walked through the door. She had changed out of her school uniform. She was wearing a navy cargo dress, it was modest and yet it revealed her feminine figure.

She dropped her purse on a desk in the back and walked over to me, "What are we doing tonight?" she asked. Innocent brown eyes, like molten chocolate staring at me, waiting for me to give the next command.

"Tonight, we're going to make study packages for my freshmen and sophomore classes, there's a huge test on-" I trailed off when Olivia started pulling her long dark tresses into a ponytail.

"A huge test on…" she turned and teasingly looked at me.

"Uhm, the Civil War for the freshmen and the War of 1812 for the sophomores," I said slowly.

Ever since last week when I'd comforted her on her birthday, she'd been more receptive to me, not as quiet and shy. She still maintained the fine line of propriety which was more than I could say for Liz North. I'd had a conversation with her on Monday during my office hours.

She shut the door when she come into my office, I opened the door. When I sat back in my chair, she placed herself on the corner of my desk, so if I wanted I could look up her skirt. I asked her to please take a seat or we could do this in the headmistress's office.

She had taken a seat and then asked me why she wasn't considered for the assistant job that Olivia got. I explained the reasoning and told her to make any complaints that she had to the headmistress who fully supported my choice. Liz had left my office without another word.

Olivia and I started to put the study packages together and talk about a novel we'd both read, outside of school assignments. I was slowly opening up to her and I hadn't opened up to anybody else since my ugly divorce. I didn't trust other women, but I trusted Olivia. Even though she was my student. I was starting to see her in another light.

* * *

 **Next update will be within the week...let me know what you liked/disliked about this chapter... :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this chapter features only Olitz with a little update on the other characters. Next chapter will feature a kiss between Olitz and a little POV devoted to some of the other characters, I can't completely cut them out of the story.**

* * *

 **Saturday October 3** **rd** **, 2015**

 **Olivia POV**

I had woken up with this feeling of complete peace this morning. Nothing could wreck my weekend, we had Monday off because the first weekend of every month, we got the Monday off, it was called a community weekend.

Next weekend was Parents' weekend, which my dad never came to, he was always way too busy. Amanda and her roommate were getting along better, it might have had something to do with me helping Amanda prank her roommate, nothing too dastardly.

Having dealt with Abby for the past three years, I was used to getting my opinion across even in a subtle way, which sometimes I had to do with Abby.

Abby had been distant with me the past few weeks and I had approached her at first, asking why, but she had just walked away. I didn't even see her with Liz or Mellie anymore. Abby ate her meals, went to classes and kept to herself.

Quinn had been busy, she had joined the school newspaper, field hockey and was a coach for the younger girls' swim team. Between that and her schoolwork, I barely saw her except for meal times. We went shopping the odd weekend, when she could pry me away from my books.

Liz had avoided me ever since she had found out that I was Fitz's assistant. I had asked Fitz if there had been any backlash from him picking me and he assured me there hadn't been. A snide comment made by Mellie had me thinking otherwise, but Fitz and Liz weren't saying anything else.

Life was good, classes were busy, I wasn't feeling super overwhelmed. I was hitting my academic stride.

I had started my applications for Brown, Columbia, Yale, Harvard, Stanford, Princeton and Georgetown. I wanted to study either law or political science, I wanted to work in Washington D.C. when I was done college or post-grad school, depending on my academic post-secondary path.

Applications were due at the beginning of November, writing the essay portion for seven different schools was starting to be a bit taxing. Three of the essays, I was writing about asked me to write about the most important person that had influenced my life. I was not writing about my dad.

I hadn't answered his texts since he had texted me on my birthday to tell me he wasn't coming to see me. Call it petty or vindictive or teenage angst, I was expressing how I felt.

Pushing back the covers of my duvet, I contemplated what to do with my day. Write another essay at the library, go to town and get some munchies or go see a movie. I hadn't seen a movie since the summer. Decision made.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

The past month had been an emotional rollercoaster. I was happy with my job, my students were great and most of them acted mature. The younger ones were still giggling, but starting to take their workload seriously. I hadn't seen Jake much over the past couple weeks, being so busy with school. I was really only home on the weekend. The days were getting shorter and the sun was down by six in the evening.

I was done with the exterior renovations on my house and I had a few projects to work on inside over the winter. Thankfully, I hadn't seen Sally Langston since last weekend, when she tried to pinch my ass while I was over at her house watching a hockey game with her husband, Daniel.

He was a great guy, he wasn't around much. He was a traveling security consultant. I had met him for the first time last weekend, he knocked on my door. He apologized if his wife seemed like a bit of a barracuda, with him out of town, she liked to play and he wanted to meet one of the few men that resisted the bite of the barracuda.

He didn't seem to mind that his wife played around on him or attempted to. Daniel invited me over for a beer and to watch the game. I had accepted, Daniel had explained that he and Sally had a marriage of convenience, they had no children, but stayed married, because it suited them.

I had gone into the kitchen to get some more beer for Daniel and myself. As I opened the fridge, Sally had snuck across the length of the kitchen and I felt her fingers whisper against my denim clad rear. She simpered at me and I had backed out of the kitchen slowly, keeping an eye on her.

Shuddering, I'd walked back into the den and shut the door. I avoided going to the kitchen for the rest of the night.

It was nice to have a three day weekend. It seems like I'd forgotten what it was like to have time off to do nothing. Be nowhere, have no expectations set upon you by others.

I looked outside, it was grey and looked like rain. Maybe a movie. I decided to start the day with a shower and go from there.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

It was early afternoon, a weak sun had pushed its way through dark stormy clouds to peer weakly down upon me. I had decided on a movie at the old red Rialto theatre, it was a theatre that showed current movies, it only had one screen and this week it was playing Black Mass.

I had seen the trailer and the movie looked phenomenal. I was walking to the theatre, it was about a 15 minute walk from the campus. I hadn't seen anyone for lunch at the dining hall. Which was fine with me.

The movie started at 2, as I paid for the ticket and then got in line for a pop and popcorn. I was behind about three people. I felt someone step in line behind me and my heart started pounding. No way, he was here. I didn't turn around, I stood there as if I was oblivious to him being there.

As the person in front of me went to order their snacks. I felt him tap me on the shoulder, "Olivia is that you?" he asked.

Turning, I smiled up at him. "Hi, Mr. Grant," I tucked my hair behind my ear, a nervous habit of mine. He smiled, that gorgeous crooked smile of his at me and I swear, my heart skipped a beat.

"Enjoying your weekend?" he asked me.

I nodded then moved forward when it was my turn to order snacks. I paid and took my pop and popcorn and walked into the theatre, while He was ordering. Looking around, I decided to sit in the middle on the right side. The theatre was pretty big and there were only a few people here so far and they were sitting up front.

I sat down and took off my jacket and put my purse on the seat next to me. I put my pop in the drink holder and my popcorn in my lap. I saw someone out of the corner of my eye stop by my aisle. I looked up and it was him. He was seriously going to sit with me, wasn't this against school rules?

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

I shook my head and put some popcorn in my mouth, watching him as he settled into the seat next to me. Putting his jacket on the seat next to him, and his pop in the drink holder attached to the seat in front of him.

I had to ask before the movie started, "Aren't you worried about someone seeing us together?" I held my breath.

He looked over at me, solemn for a minute. "No, I'm not, we're not doing anything wrong," he looked at me. I looked at him and believed him, he honestly thought there was nothing wrong with us seeing a movie together, even unintentionally.

Those words echoed over and over in my head while the previews played. As the reminder to turn the ringer on your phone off played. He leaned over, "I would never do anything to endanger my teaching career, however, the more I get to know you, the harder that is." Those words echoed in my mind throughout the whole movie and I'm sad to say that I don't remember much of the movie.

I was too conscious of him sitting next to me, watching every move he made out of the corner of my eye. Feeling the brush of his sweater against my arm, his right arm and my left arm shared the same arm rest. He was quiet and didn't say another word to me throughout the movie.

As the credits rolled, the few other people in the theatre got up and left. I sat there unsure of what to do now, since he was blocking the way to the aisle.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

"Did you enjoy the movie?" I asked, looking at her, sipping on my pop.

"Yes, what I saw was good," she didn't look me in the eye and seemed concerned with putting her coat on. I touched her shoulder softly, "I'm sorry if I freaked you out with what I said earlier."

She turned to look me straight in the eye, clear and unyielding, "You didn't but I'm not sure what you think can happen between us while I am your student and you are my teacher." She addressed the elephant in the room.

I was surprised by what she said. I thought she might duck her head down and play coy or at least be shy. "We can get to know each other and become friends," I answered her.

She slowly nodded, while looking past me where the theatre crew had come to start cleaning before the next showing. I grabbed my coat and my garbage and walked to the trash can.

"See you at school," I walked away. As I walked out of the theatre, the devil on one shoulder was telling me there was nothing wrong with what I was doing. While the angel on the other shoulder urged me to be careful.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think of the pace/how the story is going, etc. More soon...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews...enjoy!**

* * *

 **Saturday October 3, 2015 – 4pm**

 **Olivia POV**

When the words, we can get to know each other and be friends left his lips. I don't know what else I thought he would say, that was more than I was expecting. I needed to know what that meant and I couldn't wait until Tuesday.

Just as he was about to walk around the corner of the theatre outside, I called out to him. "Wait." He stopped, seemed surprised when he saw me.

I walked over to him, "I don't want to wait to get to know you and be your friend." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could think of anything else to say.

"Will you come with me?" he asked me, holding out his hand.

I nodded, my mind was a blank. He took hold of my left hand with his right and I fell into step with him. We walked for a few minutes until we stopped near a black truck. It was your typical black Ford F-150 truck, he opened the door for me and helped me into the seat. It was a bit of a climb up.

My stomach was fluttering with butterflies. I was so nervous. What was going to happen? As he got in on his side and started up the truck, he turned to me. "Are you okay if we go somewhere to talk?"

I nodded and settled back for the ride. I had no idea where we were going. For once, something in my life wasn't perfectly planned. Spontaneity was not the spice of my life, maybe in this circumstance it would be.

We drove for about 15 minutes till we were outside the small town we lived in. He stopped at a well-lit coffee shop off the main drag in Burlington, one of the small towns near Sprague.

Once inside, he asked me what I wanted to drink. I found us a couple comfy chairs in the back of the coffee shop, away from prying eyes.

I sat down, my hands clenching and unclenching on my lap. I didn't know where to begin with this conversation. Maybe I would let him lead.

As he was walking over with our drinks, his phone started buzzing. He quickly put our drinks down and pulled his phone out, grimacing when he saw the number of whoever was calling him. He touched the screen, ignoring the call and stuck his phone back in his pocket.

"Where should we begin?" he sat down and looked at me. Taking a deep swallow of his coffee. He flinched a little, guess it was too hot.

"What were you like in high school? Jock, geek, artsy?" I was curious. Our conversation lasted an hour where I learned that Fitz was quiet and studious in high school. He was teased for being so quiet. He really blossomed in college, he spoke of his studies, where he got his degree.

He did share that he had the typical frat experience later in his college years, he devoted some time to partying and hell-raising and got it out of his system.

We also discussed our mutual interests in books and movies. Our conversation kept being interrupted by his phone buzzing until he finally turned it off. "Who keeps calling you?" I couldn't help but be curious.

"My ex-wife, I haven't spoken to her since I moved out here," those words altered the tension in the air, before it had been comfortable, now it was fraught with edginess and the unknown.

I was shocked, I knew he wore a ring, but I just figured it was for show. "How long were you married for?" once the question was out there. Did he know that more questions burned on my tongue, why did they get divorced? What woman would let him go?

"I was married for six years, my divorce was final three months ago," his words fell into the abyss between us.

I swallowed and nodded, changing the topic of conversation. "What's the weirdest movie you've ever seen?" I sipped at the last of my large rapidly cooling hot chocolate.

We talked for another half an hour, safe topics, nothing too personal. I looked outside, it was getting dark. "I should be on my way back," I said softly.

Fitz looked at me, nodding, he put his cup on the table. Holding out his hand to me, just like before when I touched him, there was a spark when we touched.

Once we were seated in his truck, "What are the boundaries for whatever this is?" I asked, nerves making my voice crack.

Fitz took a deep breath and then looked over at me, "We can talk about anything we're comfortable sharing. At school, we act as student and teacher, nothing inappropriate. Outside of school, we can define that next time, but I really should drop you off."

He started the truck and I said nothing until we were about 10 minutes from campus, he pulled over to the side of the road. It was dark by this point. "You said what you were comfortable with, but what about what I shouldn't tell you? I've never been kissed, I've dreamt of your lips touching mine since I bumped into you at the market in the summer." Unbuckling my seatbelt, I pulled my coat closed across my chest, as my hand gripped the handle to let myself out.

His hand grabbed my arm, "You will remain untouched until I can kiss you," he lay heavy emphasis on the last five words. His eyes were steely, flecked with desire, like a banked fire.

I looked over at him, feeling emboldened. I looked him straight on, "Not in my dreams, there's nothing pure about those." I hopped out of the truck. Shutting the door behind me. I watched him drive off.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

I pulled into my driveway, my headlights flashed on my house. Pulling the key out of my truck ignition, I huffed in frustration. Never kissed, teasing me. I hadn't had sex in six months, since I found my wife at the time had been cheating on me with one of my best friends who himself was also married. His wife had found my wife and her husband fucking in the pool house, the scandal had rocked the neighborhood where we both lived.

Just thinking about it, made my head hurt. I needed a drink. Walking into my house, I headed to the liquor cabinet, where my Scotch was. Pouring myself two fingers neat, I tossed it back, hissing as it burned on the way down.

Thinking about what had happened today, my head was screaming at me, how much trouble I could be in if I was caught. My heart was another matter. I was not in love with my ex-wife anymore, I was interested in Olivia.

Her spirit and personality were just the cornerstone of what drew me to her. Thinking back to that day in the market, I had wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Knowing she was untouched, made me want her that much more.

A knock on my door jarred me out of my thoughts. Rubbing the back of my head, I walked to the door and my jaw dropped when I saw who it was.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

I walked slowly back to campus, the past few hours had been an eye opener. I wouldn't have thought that he would be willing to get know me more than a student until after graduation.

He had said that we would discuss the boundaries another time but that at school we were still student and teacher. I couldn't believe how sassy I'd been when getting out of his truck.

I didn't know that much about the opposite sex when they were aroused, but I could tell that my confession of being untouched had awoken the primal beast inside him. Men were all the same in that aspect.

The street lights were a burnt orange and I liked that, they made me feel comforted. Almost soothed by the presence. I know that's a weird thing. I was almost to my dorm, when I heard someone quietly yelling into her phone. I could only hear that this person was mad and possibly pregnant. As I walked closer to the door, I saw a flash of red hair. The person dashed around the corner and then it was silent.

Could it have been Abby? That might explain why she's been acting so weird. If she slept with some guy and freaked out because she ended up pregnant or maybe her period was late. The school had very strict policies on girls that ended up pregnant, usually the parents were called in and the administrators would deliberate on what to do. The school wanted it hushed up. They had a reputation to maintain.

My memory stretched back to my second year here, a senior student had ended up pregnant in the spring semester. Her parents had come and then she was gone the next day. She never did come back. The school hushed it up, there were rigid lectures on appropriate behaviours, health class taught us state approved sex-ed curriculum.

I hit the third floor and walked down the hall to my dorm. I had left my cell phone here by mistake. I didn't use it for much, my father was one of the few people that contacted me on it. Abby and Quinn would text me occasionally, but we usually saw each other enough. Except lately.

I unlocked my door, turned on my light, walked over to my window and pulled the curtains closed. My phone sat on my bedside table. I picked it up and turned it on. My dad had called four times in the past four hours.

Hitting the call button, I listened to the dial tone. He picked up. "Olivia is that you?"

"Yes Dad, what's up? You never call me this much," I waited patiently for his reason.

"I'm coming to see you next weekend for Family Weekend," I was shocked. "Since I missed your birthday and I have a surprise for you," he said and waited for my reaction.

"Ok," I looked down at the book on my bedside table and smiled, it made me think of him. His smile, his gorgeous body. I sighed softly. Not paying attention to what my father was saying.

I heard him saying my name and I focused. "Yeah, sorry Dad I was thinking about a test I have coming up next week."

He assured me it was nothing and that he would see me next weekend. My mind stuck on the mention of a surprise, I wondered what it was.

I sat on my bed, eyeballing my homework and sighed. I grabbed a sweater and my cell phone and left my room. Time to find Abby and find out what was wrong with her.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

"Fitz," her pleading tone which I used to jump to do whatever she wanted me to do. Now, I felt nothing when I heard it.

Even though it was dark, my neighbor was nosy. I stepped back and she walked in. Lillian. My ex-wife. I shut the door and stood there, determined to not offer her anything.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I need help," she took off her jacket and looked pointedly at me. Some sense of duty and honor that my mother had beat into me at a young age compelled me to point to where she could hang it up.

"I can't help you," I looked past her to the living room.

"Please Fitz, I wouldn't come here if I wasn't desperate," she started to sniffle, then she would start to sob, then she would start cry. I knew all her bull shit feel-sorry-for-me routines. She had pulled them all when I told her I wanted a divorce.

"Really Lil, what help do you think I can possibly provide? Do you remember how we left things?" my tone was harsh and she jumped.

"You cheated on me with one of my best friends, if you weren't happy, why didn't you say something," I ripped my hands through my hair in frustration.

She turned her back to me and walked into the living room, "This is nice, did you pick all this furniture out by yourself?" her attempt at a topic change was not happening.

"What do you want?" I had not moved into the living room.

"I need money, I've gotten into some trouble," she wasn't looking at me. I walked over to her and tipped her chin to look up at me.

"What kind of trouble?" I asked, my mind racing with possibilities. I didn't want to be pulled into her drama, but I wasn't so heartless that I would kick her out without helping her if it was a reasonable request.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

I looked everywhere and hadn't found Abby. It was 10pm, I texted her and no answer. Shrugging my shoulders, I couldn't help her if I didn't know where she was.

I walked into my dorm room and shut the door, locking it. I changed into my sweat pants and t-shirt. I turned off my bedside light. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _Snow glinted outside as I looked through the window. I was staying at school over the holidays for the first time since my first year here. I had declined Abby's invitation to go home with her. He was her and I needed to be near him to spend time with him where we could be together._

 _It was Christmas Eve and dinner was in the dining hall as usual. Few students had remained over the holidays. The school had been quiet without the usual swarm of girls. I had been able to get ahead of some of my homework assignments._

 _As I walked toward the dining hall, I decided to take a different path that would walk me past his classroom. I hadn't seen him in four days, he didn't tell me what he was doing for Christmas. I wished him a Merry Christmas the last time I saw him and gave him a present I had made. A scarf, navy checkered with hunter green._

 _He hadn't given me a present but he said that I would receive my present by Christmas. Unless he planned on pulling a Santa. I walked slowly through the dark hallway. I stopped by his office doorway which was down the hall from his classroom._

 _I thought I heard someone behind me, I listened for a second then my mind wandered back through the memories of the past three months. We had been careful, every look and every touch hidden so no one would suspect._

 _I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. I wished he was here, I wanted to see him. I missed him._

 _Sighing, I gave myself a mental pep talk and wandered down the hall to the dining hall. I grabbed a tray and went to serve myself from the buffet style dinner set-up. I hadn't bothered to look to see who else was here._

 _I sat at a round table in the middle of the room, looking down at my feast of Brussel sprouts, Yorkshire pudding, turkey, stuffing and other yummy unmentionables. I ate slowly and thoughtfully, still lost in memory._

 _As I stood up to go dump my tray, my gaze moved to the head table where the staff sat. I froze, he was sitting there, eating, talking with Mr. Beene, his eyes drifted over to me when he obviously felt my eyes on him. He nodded to me and went back to his conversation with Mr. Beene._

 _I swallowed hard, was this it? That was my present, his presence at Christmas Eve dinner. I was selfish, I wanted more. I wanted to be able to touch him, to breathe him in, to be surrounded by the strength of his arms._

 _Somberly, I walked back to my dorm, I was the only student on my floor. All other senior girls had gone home. Even Quinn had invited me to New York, I smiled and politely declined her invitation._

 _I unlocked my door and left the lights out. I lit a couple candles, the flickering light was comforting to me. I changed into my sweat pants and t-shirt. Sitting on my bed, I looked out at the snow as it fell. I felt sad that I wouldn't see him again until next year._

 _I looked at the clock on my bedside table it was almost 8pm. I laid down on my bed on my back and just stared up at the ceiling. Lost in thought, not paying attention, I didn't notice my bedroom door slowly open._

 _The click of the lock from my door startled me and I jumped when I saw him. He was standing in my room by the door staring at me._

 _"Hi," he said, walking slowly towards me, unsure how to approach me. He sat next to me on my bed. He seemed on guard, unsure of where to go from here._

 _"Hi," I moved closer to him and took his hand in mine. Feeling the comfortable spark of connection that always happened when I touched him._

 _"I know this is –" I cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. My eyes were shining with happiness. "Merry Christmas," I said to him softly. I felt as though my heart was in my throat, it was pounding so fast, I could only focus on him. His eyes were looking at me, his hands were tracing my wrist in soft circular patterns._

 _He smiled at me, it was beautiful, he was beautiful. We stared at each other, the candle light flickering softly around us. The snow outside made everything seem cozier. He leaned in towards me, seemingly fixated on something. I froze, not sure what to do. Had I brushed my teeth? I was wearing sweat pants and I'm sure I looked hideous._

 _He reached out and pushed my hair behind my ear, "You're beautiful and you're mine," he looked at me, honesty shining out of his eyes. I couldn't help myself. I reached out to touch his hair, it was thick and curly and touching him made my insides quiver._

 _I swallowed and looked at him, his eyes were focused on my lips. He leaned in slowly, giving me time to pull away. I could feel the tension between us, the sweet anticipation of experiencing something I'd never felt before._

 _I licked my lips and parted them slowly. I moved closer to him, following the arch of his head and tilting mine the opposite. Our lips touched, it was soft, innocent. I moved forward toward him trying to follow his lips. I wanted more._

 _His hands moved to cup my face to bring me closer. Our lips touched again, stronger this time, soft little pecks that turned deeper. His lips were soft and slightly wet, I could smell the salt from his mashed potatoes. My hand moved to his shoulder, it was broad and he moved into my touch._

 _One of his hands drifted down to my stomach, slowly stroking. I felt a rush of heat rip through me. I felt faint and lightheaded. He continued to pepper my lips with soft kisses. I leaned into him, seeking more, but he pulled back. "Merry Christmas Olivia," he smiled down at me and I leaned into him. Wrapping my arms around him, feeling the strength of his body protecting me. I felt so safe with him like nothing bad could ever happen._

 _"Merry Christmas Fitz," I whispered into his ear._

My eyes opened slowly, I smiled and stretched. That was a yummy dream, hopefully the next one was a bit more passionate. Would our first kiss be like that? I wondered.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed..I tried to make it longer than what I normally write. A kiss is just a kiss…a dream kiss. Their first real kiss will happen in the next chapter or the one after that. Think Halloween…costumes. What should Fitz's ex-wife want his help with?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the review and feedback. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Sunday October 4** **th** **2015**

 **Fitz POV**

I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling, having Lillian drop by last night, had been quite a shock. She still hadn't told me why she needed my help, after she started crying, she had refused to talk about her problem and sobbed on my couch. Rolling my eyes, I walked into the other room and took a beer out of the fridge, seriously contemplating calling someone to come over and use as a buffer. My thoughts roamed from Jake to Andrew to even Sally.

While I was tossing ideas back and forth in my head, I eventually noticed the silence in the other room. Thinking perhaps she had left, I walked back into the room and saw that she had cried herself to sleep. Unsure of what to do, I looked at her for a moment and decided to let her sleep, obviously she needed it. Just as I laid a blanket over her, I heard something buzzing, looking down, I saw her phone poking out of her purse.

One thing I remembered about Lillian, she was a deep sleeper, once her phone stopped buzzing. I started to walk away and it started buzzing again, thinking it might be something serious, I picked her phone out of her bag slowly. A text from someone named Amber read… **Did you get him to listen?**

As I went to put the phone back, another text popped up. **You only have 3 weeks then you're dead.**

Looking down at Lillian, I turned the sound on her phone off and put it back in her purse. I didn't want to know what the texts were about, hopefully they weren't in relation to her visit to see me, but I had no idea.

I had another beer and went to bed early. I didn't hear a peep from her all night, hopefully she wasn't walking around my place in the dark, being all creepy and shit. We had been married for six years, but you never completely knew everything about someone.

I heard movement from the other room, I looked at my alarm clock, and saw it was ten after eight. Time to get the truth from her.

As I walked to the living room, I heard her whispering on her phone to someone. When I rounded the corner, she looked up and saw me, her eyes widened and she hung up on whoever she was talking to.

"Who's Amber?" I asked. She was on guard immediately, I could see it in her eyes. She was hiding something big. "Tell me what's going on or you can leave right now? I'm not putting up with your bullshit." Hands on my hips, I projected a no-bullshit attitude and she could see that. Her shoulders slumped and she looked at the floor.

"I borrowed some money from some guys and I can't pay it back, I'm in huge trouble," the words sounded almost torn from her.

My first thought was why the hell did she come to me? My second thought was how could she be so stupid? "Why did you come to me? You have family back home and the guy you fucked me over with," the words flew out before I could think about them.

I saw her wince and didn't feel sorry. I hadn't really had a chance to talk to her about she made me feel when I found her and my best friend together. She had cried and pleaded with me to forgive her, but cheating was not something that I could forgive. I had moved out that night and started divorce proceedings. We never really talked about it.

"My parents can't know and they can't help me, they're retired and live on a fixed income. As for him, he wanted nothing to do with me once you divorced me," her voice was dry and hoarse.

"Who's Amber?" I asked again.

"She's the one who introduced me to these guys that I borrowed the money from," I saw her shoulders hunch forward since she still wouldn't look up at me. "How much money do you owe them?" The words echoed like a deep chasm between us.

Tears shining in her eyes, she looked up at me, "$15,000 dollars."

"Seriously Lillian, how could you be so stupid? What the hell could you possibly need $15,000 for?" I looked at her, unable to believe that she'd done something so stupid.

"I needed it to pay off a medical bill from when I traveled abroad and got sick and didn't have travel insurance," she was starting to cry again.

"How long did you have to pay these guys back?" I sat down in the chair across from her needing to know all the facts.

"I had 30 days and I was going to take a loan out from the bank to pay these guys back but the loan fell through and by then I had already paid the medical bill with the money these guys gave me. The 30 days are up in two days and I only have $2,500 to pay them," her eyes were red and starting to look shiny when she was gearing up for a good sob fest.

"Did you really think I would pay these guys off for you and that would be it," I knew my words were harsh, but Lillian had a habit of expecting others to take care of things for her. She hadn't been in a situation like this before that I knew of. Sighing heavily, I wished I could rewind to almost 24 hours ago when I was with Olivia.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

I opened my eyes as the sun peeked through my bedroom curtains, it was going to be a great day. My homework was done and I had tomorrow off school too. Maybe I would run into him again today. I was planning to go to the market today to re-stock my study snack supply.

A knock on my door interrupted my train of thought. Sliding out of my bed, I walked slowly to the door and opened it, in mid-yawn when I saw Abby standing there. She looked disheveled like she'd been pulled through a bush backwards.

She had her phone in one hand and she looked pleadingly at me. Sighing, I opened my door and she walked in.

Shutting the door, I turned and went to sit on my bed. Abby sat on my desk chair, she was nervous, I could tell. "What's going on? You've been acting weird lately?" I asked her.

"That's why I'm here, I need to talk to someone," she started to cry and shake. I realized that something was seriously wrong, Abby didn't cry over anything. In all the years I'd known her, she'd only cried after she'd lost her virginity and realized the guy she lost it to, blabbed about it all over Facebook.

She was wringing her hands together, her phone forgotten on my desk. "Something happened about a month ago at a frat party that I went to with Liz and Mellie. We had all gotten dressed up and went together, they ditched me the minute we go there, I started dancing with this guy and then I woke up the next morning in my dorm and don't remember anything," her cheeks were red and she wouldn't look at me.

"Did you go to the nurse and report it?" I asked her.

"No, I didn't feel like I'd had sex and I felt fine, I just couldn't remember anything, we weren't talking, I thought I just drank too much and blacked out, but I've been gotten a couple weird texts and I don't know what to do and I'm scared," Abby blurted out.

"What kind of texts?" I asked. Reaching out for her phone, she handed it over. I scrolled through and saw the texts started out with: **Do you remember, because I do –** 2 days ago followed by **Answer me, or it's going viral –** last night

"Have you answered them?" I asked. She might have deleted her responses. Shaking her head, she started to cry.

"Do you want me to answer them?" I asked. Abby looked up at me and nodded.

 **I don't remember, what do you want** – I replied to the unknown number and waited for a response. They responded with a video clip, I pressed play and watched it. There was no sound, it showed Abby lying on a couch and a person with their back to the camera poking Abby who didn't move. The camera shook, the same person poking Abby backed off and stepped out of view for a moment.

Whoever was recording must have turned the volume on at that point, as I could hear people laughing hysterically. What looked like the same person came back into view, their back still to the camera and I saw them put a ferret down on Abby's lap and back away.

The ferret sat there for about 30 seconds before it started sniffing Abby, her hair, her dress, it really liked her neck for some reason, then I watched it crawl under her dress and saw it crawling around under there then it popped its head out from by her knee where the dress ended.

It squeaked at the camera, crawled out from under Abby's dress and nestled in her lap and just lay there content while she was unconscious. The video faded out after that. I couldn't help it, I started giggling.

Abby glared at me and grabbed her phone, she played the video and screeched in anger at whoever had put the ferret up her dress. She stormed out of my room

I fell on my bed in hysterics. What a morning. I smiled and grabbed my bathroom things to go and have a shower.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

"Who else can help you with this? I don't have $15,000 lying around, I've put everything into this house and I'm living on a shoestring budget," I looked at her. "What about Michael?" I knew she would freak out the second I brought up his name.

"He hates me, he would never help me," she cried, burying her face in her hands and freaking out even more. Sighing heavily, I got up and walked back into my bedroom. I scrolled through my contacts until I found his number and pressed call.

After a brief conversation, I hung up and felt better. Smiling I walked back into the living room. "Why don't you get cleaned up and then we'll talk about this." I offered.

Lillian stopped crying and looked up at me suspiciously. "Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

"I feel bad for you, you made a stupid choice, plus you look like shit," I couldn't help saying the last part with a smirk.

"You're such an asshole," Lillian wailed like a banshee, grabbing her purse, she stormed off in the direction of the bathroom.

I heard the shower come on a few minutes later, my phone buzzed in my pocket. **Be there in an hour, keep her occupied.**

Whistling, I walked into the kitchen to put on some coffee and make some breakfast, it was looking like a beautiful day after all.

 **An hour later**

Lillian was chewing on a piece of bacon and playing Angry Birds on her phone. I heard the rumble of an engine. Smiling, I looked out the window and saw a motorcycle pull up in my driveway.

I walked over to my front door and opened it before he could knock. Covered in tattoos and black leather, I pulled him forward into a hug. "Long time no see."

He stepped back and smiled, "Nice work you've done on this place so far." I heard her footsteps followed by a sharp hiss of breath, then a foot stomp. "Fitz, how could you?" followed by her whiny shriek.

"He's your brother, if anyone can help you, he can," I shut the door and stepped aside to let Michael deal with his little sister. They hadn't spoken in years, since he had married a woman that Lillian hadn't liked or made an effort to get to know. She'd been quite a bitch to Michael's new wife and Michael had wanted nothing to do with her until she matured, this had been about three years ago.

Michael was still married to her as far as I knew and they lived about an hour away from me. One reason why I moved clear across the country. I hadn't looked Michael up since I'd moved here.

Family loyalties, I thought he'd be on his sister's side despite her cheating on me. Blood running thicker than water. "It's good to see you brother, we'll talk later once I've dealt with Princess," his deep voice rumbled in the silence of the room.

I smirked, Princess was his nick name for Lillian. He was ten years older than her and she had been a late surprise to her parents and they never said no to her and spoiled her as much as they could afford to.

After listening to her problem, he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out the door. "Text me this week, we'll hang out," he winked at me and that was the last I saw of Lillian for quite a while.

* * *

 **October 9, 2015 – 6pm**

 **Olivia POV**

My dad had texted me a few days ago and said he was going to be arriving at 6 and could we meet for dinner at Michael's, an Italian restaurant downtown.

I'd called the restaurant and made reservations for two earlier in the week, when I arrived at the restaurant and told them my name. They mentioned something about a table for three. "Don't you mean party of two, I made a reservation for two on Tuesday."

The hostess looked down, "A man called yesterday and changed it to three," she smiled and walked over looking back towards me waiting for me to follow her. Clutching my purse, I started to seethe, who the hell was my father bringing to dinner and why didn't he tell me?

Either it was a new woman he was dating or a school alum of some kind? Those were my two choices. The door opened and I saw my father walk through with a woman trailing behind him, she was dressed in a pant suit, my money was on school alum.

My dad pulled out her chair and then sat down in the chair next to me. "Hi sweetie," he kissed me on the cheek.

"This is Rachel Daniels, she's an alum from Princeton and an old friend of mine. I wanted to visit you and bring Rachel so you could ask her any questions you have about Princeton before you attend next fall," my dad signaled the waiter who brought over a wine list.

I tightened my jaw and tried to decide what to say…I'm not going to Princeton. Is this your new girlfriend? I went with, "It's nice to meet you. Princeton is one of several schools I'm applying to, what can you tell me about Princeton that you liked while you were there?"

While Rachel was answering me, I looked at my father and frowned at him before looking quickly back at Rachel and paying attention to her reply.

The rest of dinner was a shit show. My father asked Rachel all sorts of questions about Princeton as if I was too shy too. My dad kept looking at me and I would ask Rachel questions about anything but Princeton. Rachel answered both me and my dad while looking back and forth between us wondering what kind of weird game we were playing.

As the waiter was clearing the dinner plates away, I couldn't stop myself, I was so mad. "Rachel it was nice to meet you. Dad, I'm not going to Princeton. Stop trying to make me do things I don't want to." I stood up and stormed out of the restaurant.

My father thought he could make anyone do anything. Well not me. He could cut me off for all I cared. I had my trust fund from my maternal grandmother, which my father couldn't touch since she hated my father. I could access it for school-related needs once I turned 18 and then it was all mine once I turned 25.

As I stormed down the sidewalk, not looking where I was going, all I could see was red. My father made me so mad, thinking he could pull my puppet strings and I would continue to do whatever he wanted me to do.

Someone opened a door and I walked right into it, falling on my butt. Which hurt a lot. Hissing, I slowly sat up and tried to get up. My head hurt from where the door had connected with it. I heard someone apologizing and then I looked up.

"Seriously, we've got to stop meeting like this," I laughed then groaned.

Fitz stood there, his cheeks flushed a dark red. "I'm so sorry." He held out a hand to me and pulled me up. Once I was vertical, we just stood there, hands still entwined, staring at each other.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed...Olitz first kiss (real) next chapter I promise (Halloween masquerade) :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long ass delay in updating, March was a crazy month. Hope this update makes up for it. Thank you for all the reviews and those who read as well :)**

* * *

 **Friday October 30th - Olivia POV**

It had been a long day of shopping with Abby and Quinn, they had left finding their Halloween costumes till the last minute and dragged me to the mall. We had finally ended up in Victoria's Secret where they both ended up buying lingerie and then we headed over to a Spirit Halloween store to buy some accessories and masks. Halloween is the one day of the year where a girl can dress slutty and no other girl can call her a slut.

Quinn and Abby were going as Vegas showgirls, full on feathers and glitter. My Halloween costume was a secret that I wasn't willing to share until the actual party. We weren't going to a frat party, I stood my ground on that one. Abby reluctantly agreed with me after she heard about the party I found two towns over, where no one would know us and it was a masquerade Halloween party.

Abby, Quinn and I were going to this party stag, none of us had boyfriends and they were looking to hook up. I was looking for someone to kiss for the first time. I realized that I didn't want to spend my last year of high school without any real intimate experience. Kissing would be a good place to start. I didn't have time for a boyfriend, but I had time to practice the art of kissing. Quinn and Abby had too much to say on that subject and I tuned them out after five minutes.

It was Friday night and things had been weird the past week. Ever since I'd run into Mr. Grant that night. He'd helped me, all flushed, mumbling under his breath about knocking me down all the time. I'd mumbled something in return about it being fine with me that he kept knocking me down.

He'd stared really hard at me that night, almost as if he was torn by something. He'd helped me up and then stepped back from me. "Where are you headed?" he asked me.

"Away from my asshat of a father and you?" I asked, tilting my head to look up at him.

"I was just going to meet up with an old friend, do you need a ride back to your dorm?" he offered.

"No, I'll be fine to walk, it's not that far," I trailed off as he started typing something on his phone. Thinking it rude of him to ignore me then to start texting. I started to walk past him, he grabbed my arm. "I'll drive you back to the dorm, I'm just texting my friend that I'll be late."

He steered me toward where he parked his truck, opened the door, helped me up inside and then closed the door once I was ensconced.

My phone tweeted, sighing heavily, I picked it up out of my purse. My father had texted me, telling me what an embarrassment I'd been to him at dinner and how could I not be more grateful for his help. I ignored his text and turned off my phone.

Fitz got in on the driver side and belted himself in and turned on his truck and we were off. I wish we could have driven through the night and never stopped.

We were at the driveway for campus in 10 minutes. "Thanks for the ride," I unbuckled myself, hand on the door lever to get out. "Remember what I said about your lips, they are mine to kiss." I stopped and turned.

I'd had just about enough of men thinking they could tell me what to do. "Do you think you own me? I'll kiss whoever the hell I like." I fired at him, not thinking at the time about what I was saying.

I turned to look at him and he just stared at me stonily. I jumped down from his truck and slammed the door and stomped off to my room.

The rest of that night was a blur. I remember going to find Abby, who then texted Quinn, who brought a bottle of tequila and we sat around doing shots and commiserating about men and life in general. They bitched about men, I didn't mention Fitz at all. Just bitched about my father and his idiocy in thinking he could tell me what to do.

The next morning, I'd woken up with a nasty hangover. I spent the day in bed, with my phone off and my door locked. Monday morning had been quiet in class, Mr. Grant had ignored me. At our after-class sessions that week, he'd left assignments for me to do and not been in his class. When Friday hit and it'd been a week since our last words. I cornered him after class.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I asked him bluntly, not sugar coating it.

He looked at me with a blank face, walked to the classroom door and shut it. "A little louder, so the whole school can hear us," he mumbled under his breath.

"Seriously, what's your problem, you're acting like an immature asshole?" Hands on my hips, I was suddenly seriously pissed off. He'd wasted a whole week of what could been more bonding between us.

"I believe your words were I'll kiss whoever I like," the words fell out of his mouth, he sat in his chair with his arms crossed like a defiant little boy.

I looked at him, unable to believe his attitude, "Seriously, who's the adult here? I guess it's not you, because all I see is…" I trailed off when I saw him look down at his shoes.

I'd sensed something deeper going on here, he seemed almost lost or unable to share how he was really feeling. "What's wrong?" I knelt down on the floor in front of him, taking his hands in mine.

"What we're doing is wrong, I should know that I'm the adult," I started to pull away as he continued to speak but he held on tight to me. "The more I get to know you, the harder it is for me to act the way I should and not the way I want." He said softly, his hand tipping my chin up as he looked deep into my eyes.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, this is just new to me and I do still want to get to know you," taking my hand in his, he helped me up off the floor and aimed that beautiful crooked smile of his at me. My knees felt weak when he did that.

"What are you doing this weekend?" I asked him.

"Going to spend the weekend with my ex-brother in law, you'd like him, we're going paint-balling then some male bonding at his place," Fitz shared.

"Okay, well I have to spend the weekend with Amanda and I have more college application essays to write," rolling my eyes at the workload I had this weekend. "Don't go kissing any girls." I winked at him teasingly.

As my hand closed on the doorknob to twist it, his words stopped me in my tracks, "I only kiss you every night in my dreams, Liv."

I swear my heart stopped, I turned to look at him and what I felt in that moment put all my other crushes so far in my life to shame. The overwhelming feeling of wanting to be with him in that moment, to touch him, have him touch me, kiss him. I could feel my hormones racing and it was like overload.

I could tell that Fitz saw on my face some of what I was feeling, his eyes darkened. "In my dreams too, Fitz, all night, every night, in every way imaginable." I blew a teasing kiss at him and opened the door and walked out.

The past two weeks had flown by, Fitz and I were getting closer. We shared and learned more about each other as much as we could on the days after school that we worked together. Yesterday after class had been weird, I'd been helping him grade freshmen book reports. He'd casually asked me what I was doing for Halloween.

"I'm going to a party with Quinn and Abby, we're going stag, no dates," I said, still focused on Amber Lambert's assignment, she was always an interesting writer to read. I could tell she'd watched the movie and not read the book, she kept going on and on about Leonardo DiCaprio and how hot he was. Rolling my eyes, I gave her a C.

I looked up to see Fitz twirling a pencil around his fingers, "Why'd do you ask?" I looked at him. "What are you doing for Halloween?"

"Going to a party," he said nonchalantly.

"Would it happen to be a masquerade party at the Marriott hotel in Hartford?" I asked, looking straight at him.

"How did you know?" he looked at me sheepishly.

"Just a lucky guess, but since I'll be there and you'll be there in costume, if you find me, you'll be my first kiss," I teased him.

"What happens if I don't find you?" he asked seriously.

"I'll guess we'll have to wait and see," I looked down at my next book report with a smile on my lips. I knew he'd find me.

* * *

 **Saturday October 31** **st**

"Liv, you're going to kill in that outfit, it's so sexy," Abby gushed over my outfit once I'd opened my door. I smiled and slid my mask into my thatched basket, we were taking a cab to the Marriott hotel and using our fake ids, so we could get in as the party was 21 and over.

I was going as little Red Riding Hood. I was hoping the big bad Fitz would come find me and kiss me. My outfit was innocence personified, but still sexy.

I didn't know what Fitz planned to wear, but I hoped it was something delicious. I was craving him. I knew that once we got there that Abby and Quinn would be off hunting for that perfect hook-up.

I saw a text pop up on my screen as I was about to slip my phone into my skirt pocket. I was carrying the cheap thatched basket that came with the costume.  
 **I'll be hunting for you soon my pretty.** Those words caused a shiver of anticipation to go down my spine.

Quinn was asking me what was taking forever to get in the cab. Smiling, I got in, shut the door. Texted him back, **Game on. Come and find me if you dare.**

* * *

 **10pm**

We pulled up outside the hotel and had our fake id's ready, figuring we'd be far from the only people trying to crash the party with fake id's. I stepped out first, my high heeled black Mary Janes echoing a staccato on the pavement as I walked behind Quinn and Abby, who were leading the way with their sexy Vegas showgirl outfits. Their masks hung off their wrists as we lined up inside the entrance way to the ballroom.

There were so many people milling around, some with masks and some without. I didn't recognize anyone yet. I kept looking for him, but I didn't see him, sure enough the line moved and soon we were at the front. The girl behind the desk asked for my id, briefly glanced it and stamped my hand. I smiled at her, put my id back in my skirt pocket and followed Abby and Quinn inside the ballroom. I slid my mask over my face.

Smiling at the girls, I watched them melt into the crowd on the dance floor which was already packed. I decided to do a lap of the room and see if I could spot him.

I had done a lap of the room, it was fairly large, probably about 500 people in attendance. I had spotted many men in masks, but none that my body undulated unconsciously towards.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

I watched her from a distance, she looked beyond beautiful in her little Red Riding Hood costume, she had the hood up and her mask on, but I knew those delicate hands and pouty lips anywhere. They'd been featuring in my nightly dreams for quite some time.

I continued to stalk her, a wolf on the prowl, zoning in on his prey. When she walked into a dark corner of the room, where few people lurked. I made my move.

 **Olivia POV**

I felt him behind me, I knew he'd been watching me for some time, I'd scoped out this corner of the room. Mostly for its lack of people, I wanted privacy for when we met. There were some large urns holding plants that created a hidden jungle of sorts and as I wandered through them heading into the shadows. I could sense him following me, the hairs on the back of my neck rose.

Feverish anticipation raced through my veins. I pulled my hood down and turned quickly to the right to hide behind a giant plant waiting to see if I could catch him off balance. I was impressed that he'd found me soon.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, that electrifying touch made my skin shiver. His hand slid down my arm, through the fabric of my cape, I could feel him. I itched to remove the cape. Turning to face him, I let the empty basket drop from my hand to the floor and pulled off my cape. I looked him up and down and he looked so dashing. A black tuxedo that seriously showed off his muscular body to perfection, a black mask covered the upper half of his face. Those blue eyes looked down at me, twinkling with mirth.

"You look quite handsome," my voice echoed in the quiet section of the room that we had to ourselves.

 **Fitz POV**

"You look quite delectable," his hoarse tone contradicted his light touch as he traced the bodice of my top down to the waist of where the skirt began. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes glittered.

My hands settled on the crook of her elbow and I moved closer to her. A rustle of leaves and giggles as another group of people seemed to have discovered our secret hiding place. "Come hunt me," she leaned up to whisper in my ear.

 **Olivia POV**

I stepped out of his reach and danced back into the centre of the room. A slender arm wrapped in feathers reached out to grab me. "Where have you been hiding, little miss?" Quinn looked me up and down. Noticing the lack of cape and basket.

"A little trick or treat," I smiled at Quinn and danced away from her, melting into the crowd of people.

 **Fitz POV**

I followed her through the ballroom, watching her peek behind her every now and again as she though were a siren leading me to my death. Pleasurable and enjoyable.

She stopped in the middle of the dance floor and gave herself over to the beat of the music. I moved up behind her and placed my hands on her hips, moving with her slowly. Following the rhythm of her body, I moved in close to her. Costume to costume, my mask was starting to get hot. I felt her turn in my arms, she leaned up and whispered in my ear, "I need some water."

She took my hand in hers and led me off the dance floor. The room was hopping with people and as I moved us to the beverage area, I signaled for two bottles of water and once they were in hand. I turned to give one to my naughty little Red Riding Hood.

I saw a guy dressed in a Barney Rubble costume trying to touch her. She kept putting her hands up trying to push him away and he obviously thought it was a game. All I could see was someone trying to touch what was mine.

Moving quickly, I put my body between her and this guy. I handed her a water and dragged her off behind me, not even addressing the guy or talking to him. I dragged her back out to the dance floor, where we danced together, our bodies moving hungrily.

We danced for the next while, every movement seemed to get more suggestive and I knew she was practically untouched. But chemistry spoke a lot and wouldn't be denied. Finally as midnight approached, someone announced that the masks would be coming off.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I got a hotel room, come spend the night with me, you can be in control of what happens." I watched her eyes widen as she looked up at me. "I just want to spend more time with you." Slowly, she started to nod.

She pulled her phone out, "I need to text Abby and Quinn and then freshen up, I'll meet you out in the lobby by the elevator in 10," she said to me. Her eyes were huge behind her mask, I could tell she was nervous. I was going to make sure she had no reason to be.

I nodded and walked off the dance floor. I made my way through the crowd, it was quarter to midnight. I had my room key and I moved to wait off to the side of the elevators. I still wore my mask.

 **Olivia POV**

Nervously, my hands fumbled with my phone, trying to bring up my text messages so I could text the girls. Someone bumped into me and I dropped my phone. Sighing, I got down on my hands and knees to grab it.

As I grabbed it, I was bumped into from behind. I went flying into someone and managed to hang onto my phone luckily. But not so lucky, because someone's drink ended up on my dress. Pushing past that person and off the dance floor. I walked the perimeter of the room till I got to the door.

I texted Abby and Quinn. **I'm headed home ladies, tired, see you tomorrow, have fun hooking up.**

I walked to the nearest bathroom, leaving my mask on, I used paper towels to dry my costume as best I could. My phone beeped, it was Fitz, **Where are you?**

 **Be right there** , I texted back.

I looked at my reflection, taking a deep breath. I thought, here goes nothing. I walked out of the bathroom and into the lobby. I saw him standing off to the side of the elevators.

My mask was still on and there were groups of people standing everywhere. I looked around for signs of Quinn and Abby. I didn't see them so hopefully I was home free. I stepped into the elevator with Fitz, not standing with him but near him. A crush of other people piled in, mostly drunk, talking to each other. I watched slowly as they got off one floor at a time.

Until it was just Fitz and I, heading to the 18th floor. I swallowed nervously, feeling like there was a frog in my throat. I knew he wouldn't let anything untoward happen, I just wondered what he expected, he was a man of experience and I had never been kissed. I didn't hear the elevator doors open, I felt his hand gently take mine as he led me out of the elevator.

We were walking down a hallway until we got to the end and he pulled a key card out of his pocket and used it in the door slot. I could feel myself trembling, no amount of inner bravado would calm me down. I felt like a girl on prom night about to have sex for the first time.

 **Fitz POV**

I opened the door and looked down at her, so innocent and so trusting and so mine. I led her through the door, hand in mine. I could feel her nerves and excitement. Part of me was excited, the other part of me nervous.

I had her to myself for the whole night with no interruptions. I put the "Do not disturb" sign on the door handle and shut the door. After I locked it. I pulled off my mask and tossed it on the dresser. There she stood in her innocent naughty costume.

She stood there just looking at me. I walked over to her and stood in front of her, not too close, letting her get used to me. As I looked down at her, I could hear one word echoing over and over in my mind. "Beauty," I whispered to her. "You are my beauty, my naughty little beauty," my fingers traced the fine detail of the mask covering her face.

Her hands pushed my fingers away and she slowly removed her mask, dropping it on the dresser beside mine. I reached out and drew her close to me, feeling the urge to touch her as I had not had the pleasure yet.

"I believe your first kiss is mine," I whispered softly to her as I leaned down. Soft and reverently, my lips touched hers, desire sparked and fueled to full power within me. I took it slow, letting her lead. Her lips followed mine as I pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were starry and clouded over with desire.

"Kiss me," she asked sweetly, her eyes focused on my lips. "I need…" she trailed off and leaned up and slowly caught my bottom lip between her teeth as she teased me.

 **Olivia POV**

It felt like my skin was on fire, from the moment, his lips touched mine, I felt something unearthly possess me as if nothing could put out this unquenchable need. Only the touch of his skin or lips on mine.

I felt him sweep my hair to the side and softly kiss my neck. Sweet little nibbles that were fanning the fire within my core. I felt weak and shaky, out of control.

I held on his shoulders, so broad and strong. He pulled me against him, my back to his front, his fingers slowly whispering down the front of my costume.

I pushed back against him, the fervor in my blood growing stronger, the need to be closer with less on growing more and more ardent.

"Fitz," I moaned softly, leaning back against him. I was lost in a sea of chaotic hormonal want and need.

* * *

 **They are not going to have sex...but how far should they go? Or should I keep it innocent and just have them kiss?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Olivia is 18 years old in this story, her birthday was in a previous chapter. Thanks to all those that read and reviewed. Much appreciated.**

* * *

 **FPOV**

Her lips touched mine, so softly like the whisper of a soft breeze. Her body shook ever so slightly, I couldn't tell if it was nerves or arousal. I pulled back and looked down at her. Her eyes were shut and they slowly opened. "Why'd you stop?" she asked.

Her lips were red from our kisses, her eyes sparkled with life. "I just don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with," I sat down on the bed and pulled her between my legs.

"I want to learn how to kiss and I want to learn how to please you," her eyes looked honestly down at me.

"Lie down on the bed," she asked me, her soft dulcet tones arousing me far more than I'd ever been before. She leaned down and unbuckled her black high heeled Mary Janes.

Her dress gaped and I was treated with a glorious view of her cleavage. I swallowed hard, feeling like there was a frog in my throat. I felt like an inexperienced youth about to have his first experience with a woman.

"What shall we start with?" she looked impishly at me, hiking up her skirt, she placed her hands on the bed on either side of me and crawled up towards my waist. My throat was dry with shock for a minute, what did she have planned for us?

She straddled my lap, I lay flat on my back, unsure of where to put my hands. She took her hands in mine, kissed them both and then placed them on her waist. "Touch me as I have dreamt of touching you," her throaty words tore at my control.

As she leant down, her lips brushed my cheek. Soft pecks on my cheek turned into deep hungry nibbles on my neck. The tip of her nose burrowed into the crook of my neck and I groaned. My hands lay dormant on her waist, one of her hands was burrowed in my hair, exploring, she whispered in my ear, platitudes of how my body fed her daydreams.

Her other hand had wandered down my chest and was playing with the buttons on my shirt. "Shall this stay on?" she looked down at me.

"For now," I answered her, my hands firmly grasping her hips as I performed an effortless roll, so I was now on top of her.

She exhaled sharply beneath me, her hands fell innocently to her sides. "Fitz," she whispered in the dimness of the room, the only light was the lamps on the bedside tables.

Her costume teased me and yet intrigued me. She had a wrap of some kind around her shoulders, I untied it and it revealed her simple peasant top, pure white. Like a fresh snow, untouched and beautiful. Her breasts shook with each inhale of breath she took, her eyes were focused on mine.

I tossed her wrap to the side of the bed. "What do you want?" my hands wove slowly through her hair.

Instead of answering me, she showed me. She reached up and pulled my lips down to hers. Soft kisses turned into deep explorations, first just our lips then our tongues. I was the aggressor at first, then I let her lead.

A soft sigh, her legs loosened and I moved more securely between her legs. I could feel the heat between her legs, through the material of my pants and her skirt. We kissed for quite a while and switched positons, she pulled back from me and her lips were puffy. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking quite tasty.

"Wait," she held up her hand and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door for a minute. I heard the water running. I laid back on the bed and took my phone out of my jacket pocket. No one had messaged me, not that I was expecting it. I turned off my phone. Looking down at the clock on the bedside table, it read 12:36 a.m.

The door opened and she walked out still in her costume, dangling her bra from her wrist. "So much more comfortable," she tossed her bra on the couch by the television.

I sat on the bed, looking at her, not sure if she wanted to continue or go to sleep. She walked towards me slowly, standing in front of me, she leaned down and kissed me slowly.

Pushing me back on the bed, she crawled on top of me and reached down and started to unbutton my shirt, I stopped her, looking up at her inquiringly.

"I just want to touch you, please," she asked so sweetly. I nodded and she continued.

I laid back and watched as she started to unbutton my shirt. Swallowing hard, I tried not to squirm at her soft touch. She traced every inch of skin she unveiled with light fingers and hungry eyes.

Leaning down, her lips started to trace over the upper part of my chest, she lingered around my nipple and softly blew on it.

"How are you a virgin and have never been kissed?" I whispered in her ear.

"I read a lot and there's always the internet," she looked up at me, "untouched but not uneducated."

Her lips moved over to my other nipple, my hands had wandered to trace through her hair showing her how I liked to be touched and tasted.

Pulling back, I sat up and moved her to the side of the bed. "Sit still and don't move, if you're good, you'll be rewarded and if not," I trailed off. Smiling at her, I knelt down on the floor in front of her.

* * *

 **OPOV**

I sat on the side of the bed and waited for him to make a move. He ran up his hands slowly up my legs, slowly around my knees and up to the top of my thighs where my skirt fell.

His shirt fell open, where I'd unbuttoned it, about halfway. I reached up to continue unbuttoning it and he stopped me. "It's my turn," his words stopped my movements.

I leaned back on the bed, hands behind me, supporting me while he moved his hands slowly up the curves of my body. My eyes followed his hands, electricity rippling through my body as his hands moved.

His hands stopped at the sides of my breasts, I drew a deep breath in and held it for a few seconds and then exhaled as he leaned over me on the bed. One knee on the bed beside my waist and both hands cradled my head as he leaned in to kiss me.

My mind shut off as our kisses increased in heat and intensity. I inched further up the bed to the pillows as our bodies moved together. His lips moved to my neck, I leaned into him, with soft whispers which turned into hungry little moans.

My hands wandered back down to his shirt buttons and continued to un-button his shirt until it swung open. Wrapping my legs around his waist, my hips thrust against his and I tried to roll on top of him. He pulled back from me, "Are you trying to undress me, Miss Pope?" he chuckled.

I pouted and looked up at him, "My turn to be on top, please," I asked sweetly.

"Not so fast," his eyes twinkled at me as his lips curved. "Let's enjoy ourselves, we never get time to ourselves like this," I smiled and leaned up to meet his lips.

* * *

 **A while later**

My lips were puffy from kissing, I was now a professional in kissing, or at least kissing Fitzgerald Grant. Simple innocent pecks followed by deeper kisses involving tongue. His lips had left mine at one point and moved down the arch of my neck, stopping on the pulse at my neck, drifting down to the hollow of my breasts.

I laid back on the bed, my fingers threading urgently through his hair as his lips moved ardently down my chest. Soft moans were pouring out of my mouth, I wasn't aware of the sounds I was emitting. I was only aware of the touch of his lips to my body. He pulled back and looked down at me. I'm sure I looked a mess.

"You look beautiful," his answering reply to the words I hadn't realized I'd spoken aloud. His fingers traced the curve of my cheek. Our eyes met and just held, I looked away first, blushing at the intensity of his gaze.

"Your cheeks are rosy with passion, your lips are tempting me to kiss them again," he leaned down and did just that, "Your eyes sparkle with passion and excitement and your body reacts to my every touch."

Leaning down, he whispered in my ear, "No matter what happens, I will always remember this night," our eyes met and I smiled. Pulling him back down to me, I hugged him tightly.

All of a sudden, I broke into a huge yawn, I couldn't help myself. It had been a long day of anticipation and nerves and now excitement.

Fitz looked over at the clock on the bedside table, 1:34 a.m. "Bed time?" he suggested.

I nodded and then looked down at my outfit, not wanting to sleep in it. "Do you have a shirt I could borrow?" I asked timidly. I had never shared a bed with anyone of the opposite sex before. I'd shared a bed with Abby and even Quinn, but Fitz…it was like something out of my dreams.

Fitz got up off the bed and wandered over to a bag on the couch, he pulled out a baseball shirt with his name on the back of it. "My old college baseball shirt," he walked over and handed it to me. I took it from him and smiled. "I'll go change," as I walked towards the bathroom.

I shut the door, my heart was pounding. I had left my purse in here last time. Pulling my phone out of my purse. I saw no text messages or missed calls. Obviously the ladies had found someone to hook up with. I turned my phone off and started to get ready for bed.

* * *

 **FPOV**

I knew that I could have gotten away with much more tonight with Olivia, but I wanted to take our relationship slowly. Even though she was of age, she had never kissed a guy before and I wanted tonight to be the starting point of a long and fulfilling relationship between us.

I could see a long-term future between us, but I didn't want to say anything to her just yet as what we had was so new. I had been in relationships and even been married before. I had experiences. Olivia didn't and I feared that if she got a taste of what she could experience that she might want to experiment with other guys besides me. I was a little insecure that way. I wanted to have all of her firsts.

While going my internal thought process, I had changed out of my tuxedo and into a pair of track pants and a t-shirt. I started pulling the covers on the king size bed back and then I heard the door open.

I turned and froze. Olivia slowly walked out of the bathroom, not looking at me, carrying her costume over to the couch and putting it down. Once she had laid it on the couch, she turned and looked at me. She was nervous, I could tell just by looking at her. She looked at me and then looked down at the floor, her cheeks fiery red.

I walked over to her, "Don't be nervous, we're just going to share the bed and that's all that has to happen if that what you want," I took her in my arms and felt her shiver as her arms wrapped around me. "I wish we had more than tonight," her soft words tore at my heart. "We will," I whispered into her hair.

I watched as she slid under the covers, my t-shirt covering her to mid-thigh. As I moved to get in behind her, "Can you take off your shirt?" she asked. Her eyes twinkled with a spark of mischief.

I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it over my head. Her eyes darkened as she looked at my chest, I wasn't ripped or anything but I worked out. I felt a heady sense of power in that moment when she couldn't take her eyes off my chest.

"You're so taut," she drifted off as she touched my chest, her fingers trailed down to my belly button. Her eyes moved up to meet mine, her pupils had dilated and she was breathing deeply. She grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of her. I was on top of the covers and she was under. I felt her undulating below me, trying to meet the thrust of my hips with her own.

I could sense her frustration. She pulled back and crawled out from under the covers. She clambered on top of me and lined her hips up with mine. Our lips met again and reality ceased to exist again except for the touch of her lips and the thrust of her hips.

Her soft moans started to increase in volume along with the movement of her hips. I moved my hand down to the curve of her butt and guided her movements against the straining of my cock. Which was trying to escape my pants, I had more control than her and I was getting close to my breaking point.

The slow circling of her hips against mine was intoxicating to watch, but what was even more addictive was watching her face. Her eyes were half closed, her lips half open as she moaned softly, her hands held onto my shoulders varying between soft and tight with each movement of her hips. She was simulating the act of riding me, as if we were fucking.

I could feel the heat of her arousal through my sweat pants. She was getting close, she leaned down on top of me and started kissing me. Deeply and hungrily, her tongue tangled with mine. I felt her driving towards her first orgasm with another person. As she started to crest, her moans turned to mewls and I started reciting baseball stats to keep myself from joining her. My cock was thick and hard like an iron bat. She rode the ridge of it, until finally she came apart.

It was glorious, she fell apart on top of me. I felt the soft vibrations of her body. My hands massaged the softness of her panty-clad ass. She leaned back and looked down at me, "Oh Fitz, that was –" her eyes were slumberous. She yawned and wrapped her arms around me.

Meanwhile, I had the hard-on from hell. I heard her soft sigh as she drifted off to sleep on top of me. I laid there for a few minutes and knew that I couldn't fall asleep like this. Slowly, I moved her off of me, so that she lay next to me. I pulled the covers over her slowly and walked into the bathroom to take care of myself.

* * *

 **Will Olivia wake up?**


	16. Chapter 16

It's still technically August 29th where I live :)

I know this has been a long long time in coming, hope it was worth it. Thank you for all the reviews and those that believe in this story.

* * *

 **November 1, 2015**

What felt like a soft touch woke me up the next morning, the cobwebs of sleep slowly let me go as my eyes opened. The light in the room was dim, I could see a curvaceous female figure outlined standing by the window, looking out through the curtains.

My brain snapped into wake mode and memories of last night rushed at me. The ball with Liv in her costume, us coming upstairs and what we had done, what she had done, then what I had done in the shower afterwards, then crawling into bed and falling asleep.

I groaned softly, my morning erection letting me know it knew Liv was in the room. I looked over at her, she looked so shy, demure, still wearing my shirt, looking out the window. She peeked over at me, "Fitz, you're awake?" her soft tone made my erection twitch. I was that tuned into her, physically and emotionally.

Physically, I felt her presence in the room. Even if I was to shut my eyes, I would know she was there, like last night, I had felt her presence and it had been powerfully motivating for me. Emotionally, I was falling for her.

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked her, rubbing my eyes with my fingers, wiping the sleep out of the corners of my eyes.

She nodded and slowly padded across the carpeted floor back to me. "I've never slept so well wrapped in your arms." Sitting on the side of the bed, she looked over at me. Her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly.

Chuckling, I picked up the phone and ordered some room service. "Why don't you go get into the shower and the food will be here by the time you come out," I kissed her lips softly and pushed her towards the bathroom.

When the door shut, my memories from last night kicked in, I had walked into that bathroom with a raging erection, fully intent on taking care of it and I had. With her help, the way she made me feel, the way she looked at me and her touch.

* * *

 _Last night…_

She heard water running which slowly pulled her out of her deep slumber. Her first orgasm had wiped her out. Plus, the dance and the deception meeting up with Fitz had tired her out.

Reaching across the bed, she felt nothing but cool sheets. Looking across the room towards the bathroom, she saw a slit of light emanating from where the door was partially open.

From where she was lying, she could see part of the mirror and sink. The sound of the shower turning on, made her brow furrow. Why was Fitz having a shower in the middle of the night?

Slowly, getting out of bed, she crept across the soft carpet to the bathroom door. A soft slap of skin against skin stopped her, puzzled her, what was he doing?

Her mind was still fuzzy from sleep, her memories distorted, until she got to the doorway of the bathroom.

The slap of skin on skin grew harder and fiercer. Along with an animalistic grunt which emanated from within the bathroom, her mind cleared as she realized what he was doing.

He was taking care of his own needs, because she had fallen asleep after she had grinded herself to an orgasm on top of him.

The memory of his hands on her body. Their strength tempered with restraint as he touched her for their mutual pleasure.

As she stood frozen in the arch of the bathroom door, she could feel a flush sweeping over her skin and her lower body starting to clench and then throb.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to see what she knew he was doing in there. Just as she turned to go back to the bed, she heard a groaned "fuck.

Pushing the door open, she covered her mouth with one hand to stop the soft moans that wanted to come out unconsciously. At this point, she had no control over her body.

The shower stall was clear, there were two showerheads raining down on him. He faced up to the shower heads as if he was trying to drown his problems without having to deal with them.

He was gloriously naked and his body was gorgeous. Taut and muscled all over, dark from the sun, from working outside with limited clothing on. Her imagination filled in the blanks.

Her mouth felt dry. She swallowed hard and her heart started to pound.

Her hand had wandered down to the hem of her t-shirt and she felt herself thinking of pulling it up and over her head. Baring herself to his eyes, getting into the shower with him.

He had his back to her and what a gorgeous back it was, leading down to a tightly sculpted ass that begged to be squeezed by her hands.

She could feel her hands squeezing the hem of her t-shirt as if she were touching him.

He moved to the side, away from the rainfall of water. His muscles were a visual feast of muscular sexuality as he moved. He turned to face her, flipping his head back, his mouth open as he groaned in need.

Bracing his left hand against the shower wall. She watched his right hand move down past his hip.

He turned towards her and her eyes widened when she saw him in full side profile. He was built, mostly where it count. Having never seen a penis in real life except in a textbook, she was blown away, he was packing heat.

She couldn't for the life of her imagine the semantics of something so _thick_ and fucking _long_ fitting inside a woman, let alone her.

He groaned in pleasurable relief as his hand gripped his cock. She could see the strength in his hands as the muscles in his arm flexed in sharp reaction to his movements.

His fingers wrapped around his cock, he hissed in sharp relief as he stroked the length of his erection in a quick and desperate rhythm.

He was groaning under his breath, the water beating down on his shoulders, but when he gave a particularly vicious tug and twisted his fingers around the veined head, he groaned harshly.

"Oh Liv, just like that," those harsh words caused her to freeze.

She thought she'd heard him say her name before she came in, but watching as he touched himself increased the feverish pitch of arousal pooling between her thighs.

Her body started to slowly vibrate, she was frozen in place, not sure if she should continue to stand there and watch or run away and hide.

Whatever she wanted to do, she couldn't move.

The pace of his hand was picking up, as was his breathing. He was biting his lip, like he didn't want to say anything, but the next second his mouth opened raggedly and he growled, "Liv...you're _so_ fucking tight...wet..."

Watching him touch himself while fantasizing about her, was indescribably arousing.

Fitz switched the motion of his hand, so he was twisting it around his shaft and using the tips of his fingernails to lightly scrape himself. When he did that, his whole body quivered and he thrust his hips into his hand, her name ripped from his mouth again.

His eyes opened as he looked through the clear glass wall, he was startled when he saw her, standing there, leaning against the door for support.

His hand touched the glass wall of the shower as if he was reaching out to touch her.

Liv couldn't help but notice then when he spotted her there, his cock twitched almost as if in acknowledgment of her presence.

He broke eye contact with her and looked down at her breasts. His well-worn t-shirt couldn't hide the sharp point of her nipples.

His gaze then swept down to her legs, where the hem of his t-shirt brushed and he smiled wolfishly. Almost as if he could imagine how she was feeling in that exact moment.

Her breathing became shallower and her eyes grew heated as she watched every movement of his body.

His hand trailed down the glass and back down to his cock. He let out a soft groan, half pleasure and half pain as his hand wrapped around the base of his cock again.

Her lips fell open, a soft exhale of air echoing in the silence of the room except for the water falling from the shower head. She couldn't believe he was going to touch himself in front of her?

She didn't move an inch, although she might have unconsciously licked her lips while looking at his cock. Which was apparently the sign that Fitz needed to start touching himself.

Slow smooth strokes from the base to the tip, a soft groan accompanied each move. His eyes locked on hers. Her brain was on fritz and she couldn't focus, only stare into his eyes, then her eyes drifted down to his hands and stayed there.

He crooked a finger at her, beckoning her forward. He was the puppet master and she was being pulled towards him on invisible strings. "Closer," he groaned.

Slowly, she inched closer to the clear shower wall, until she was pressed up against the glass, right where he was. Only glass separated them. Her eyes were glued to his hands.

His hand was moving faster, each twist and scrape accompanied by a harsh groan and him shuddering in pleasurable agony. She knew that he was going to come soon. His muscles clenched and released with a sweet groan echoing each reverberation throughout the room.

"Look at me," he growled at her, tapping on the glass to get her attention.

Her eyes snapped up to his, limpid and doe-eyed, full of hunger.

His whole body was shaking as he touched himself, he knew what worked best, having been doing it for years.

"Liv, you're so fucking beautiful," he mumbled as he stared into her eyes, and then his body went rigid.

Her eyes grew big as he came. Licking her lips, "I wonder what it tastes like?" she whispered to herself, but knew that Fitz had heard her. He pounded his hand against the wall, as if he could break the wall and pull her in there with him.

"Damn it Liv, you'll know what it tastes like soon enough," he growled at her. His head lay heavily against the glass as his hand dropped wearily.

She watched greedily as Fitz caught his breath, turned the shower off, and then reached for the towel he had hanging over the top of the glass partition, all without looking at her.

There was a knock on the door which startled Fitz out of his fantasy from last night. Poor Liv had slept through the whole thing, his fantasy had been so realistic. It was how he imagined if she had woke up and caught him in the shower. Well, one version. He opened the door and gestured over to the table where the food should be set up.

He gave the guy a tip and then locked the door behind him as he waited for his lady to get out of the shower. So they could eat and discuss what their next step would be.

* * *

 **More in September...thoughts and ideas are appreciated for the next chapter, if anyone has any :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you very much for the reviews and all the readers. This chapter has a bit of drama in it. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Wednesday November 25** **th** **– 4:30pm**

Fitz had been acting weird for the past week and today I was going to confront him about it. I knew he'd planned to stay late and mark papers, so they'd be done and he'd have the weekend to relax. At least, that's what he'd told me last week when he was acting normal.

I walked down the hall to his office, I didn't see anyone. The halls were dark. There was a light coming from his office door. He had the blinds pulled for privacy. I knocked on the door and waited.

I heard his steps and watched as he opened the door. He had a smile on his face when he opened the door, when he saw me, it turned into a grimace.

"What can I do for you Olivia?" his tone was brisk and his gaze stony as he looked up and down the hallway.

"No one is there, we need to talk," I pushed past him into his office. I was feeling reckless and emotional. He shut the door behind me.

"This isn't really the best time or place," he looked at me.

"It's never been the time or place with you lately, why are you acting like so weird?" I confronted him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, one of his nervous ticks, I'd noticed. "I don't really want to talk about it right now, can we talk about it over the weekend?" he asked.

"I have to spend Thanksgiving with my father, so maybe on Sunday?"

"I'm not sure, I might be out of town," he mumbled, not looking at me.

"What the hell Fitz," I walked over to him, face to face, "Why are you acting like this? If you don't want to be with me, then just say so," I said in a calm tone, my heart was pounding. Were we really over?

"I do want to be with you, but we need to talk and not at school, text me tomorrow and we'll set something up for this weekend, I promise," he kissed my cheek. Walking back to his office door, he held it open, "I've got marking to finish and dinner plans with Jake."

"Happy Thanksgiving Mr. Grant," I gave him a cold smile and walked out the door, not looking back. My shoulders ramrod straight, but my heart feeling bruised.

* * *

 **Thursday November 26** **th** **– American Thanksgiving**

I stared out the window of my dorm room, looking down on the woods, the past 25 days had been so long and almost unbearable. I saw Fitz, but only at school and only during school hours or when I was helping him after school in my assistant to the teacher role.

For some reason, Fitz seemed really nervous about us being together outside of our regular school hours. After our talk, the morning after Halloween, we agreed to keep things simple and casual. We wouldn't date other people, we were together, well as together as we could be in secret.

We had Thanksgiving and the day after off school and I'd been looking forward to spending it with Fitz. Then my Dad called and told me he wanted to spend the long weekend with me. Rolling my eyes while on the phone with him, I asked him which of his new lady friends he was going to introduce me to now.

I tried to get out of spending the weekend with him by saying I had a huge test I had to study for. He didn't buy it, he told me he had something important to tell me. Sighing, I finally agreed. My packed bag lay on my bed and my phone sat on the dresser. A text to Fitz from earlier this morning had gone unanswered.

 **I'm spending Thanksgiving with my dad. I'll be back early Saturday if you want to hang out. I miss you. – 8:46 a.m.**

It was now 11am and he hadn't answered me and he had been vague about his plans for Thanksgiving. I felt angry and upset, if he didn't want to be with me anymore, he should just man up and say so. I stomped my foot on the ground, feeling quite childish but really wanting to have a tantrum about it.

My dad was picking me up at noon. I walked back over to my bed and sat down. Huffing in irritation, I pulled out my Biology textbook and attempted to study for the next hour.

 **11:55 am**

My phone pinged, indicating an incoming text. I leapt up and ran over to my phone. It was just my dad, telling me he was outside. Still pissed off that Fitz hadn't answered me. I decided to leave my phone behind. No one else would be texting me over the weekend. All the girls were out of town with family or friends.

Grabbing my bag, I glanced at my phone and snorted in frustration and slammed my door behind me. Locking it tight, I stomped down the hallway.

* * *

 **Saturday November 28** **th** **– 9:55 am**

I unlocked the door of my room and stepped back inside, wondering if there would be any texts or missed calls from Fitz. I'd been totally MIA on all forms of communication. My dad and I had spent the past two days together, just talking about everything and spending time together. I forgot how much fun he could be.

We'd spend Thanksgiving at our home, of course he'd had Mrs. Rhodes make the dinner, but we'd watched television and my father actually turned his own cell phone off. Taking a cue from me, he'd said. I had laughed hysterically. The only awkward moment of the weekend had been when he'd asked me about boys.

"Dad, I'm 18 and in my senior year of high school. I don't have time for boys. I still have too much work to do if I'm going to get into whatever Ivy League will take me," I said, rolling my eyes.

"What's your class ranking?" he asked me.

"There's only 22 girls in my class, what do you think my ranking is?" I avoided eye contact as he was very good at reading me, most of the time.

"Third." He took a sip of his coffee and looked at me pointedly.

"I'm actually second if you can believe it, Claudia Chan is in first, where she has been since freshman year. So Dad, are there any new ladies in your life?" arching an eyebrow at him.

"No Olivia, you know that work keeps me far too busy. Don't worry about an old man, just keep studying and if you graduate valedictorian. I will pay for your backpacking trip through Europe for the summer as you have been asking me at the end of every school year since you were 14." He pulled me in for a hug and held on for a few moments. "Don't grow up too fast, I know legally you're an adult, but you're still my baby girl."

Drifting back to the present, I picked up my phone and saw that I had a missed call from Abby, Quinn and a text message from Fitz.

His text message was simple, **Happy Thanksgiving, hope you had fun with your dad. I miss you. Text me when you're back.** – **8:45 pm – Thursday.**

I was not the kind of girl that was a slave to her emotions and if Fitz was going to end things between us then I needed to face this head on and get it over with. But first I needed some time to think about how things were between us, how that made me feel and if I wanted to keep going with this.

What this was, it wasn't a conventional relationship, because of our roles, and we had to hide in the shadows. I knew how I felt about him, but having no one to confide in was hard.

I listened to the voicemails from Abby and Quinn. Both were spending the weekend with their parents. Abby in Virginia and Quinn in New York. Both had invited me to come home with them. It was thoughtful, but I had wanted to stay and be with Fitz.

I hadn't made any plans with any friends over the past few weekends, because I thought Fitz might want to do something with me. He'd make excuses and say he had marking, or Jake needed him or he was putting the finishing touches on his house.

Whatever this thing that we had going on was, I did not deserve to be second place or put off repeatedly with lame excuses.

Grabbing my phone, I inhaled a deep breath and started typing out my response. **Can we meet up today to talk? Sooner the better. I've got dinner plans that I can't miss. – 12:05 pm**

His response was instantaneous, **Pick you up in the parking lot of the market where we first met. – 12:06 pm**

Pulling on pair of jeans and a warm sweater, I grabbed my jacket and my purse, looked in the mirror one last time and wondering if I'd be coming back with a broken heart.

 **FPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot in my truck, knowing I'd beaten her there as I was driving and she was walking. I turned off the engine and sat there lost in thought until a knock on the window startled me.

I unlocked the passenger side and she got in. All I could do was look at her. "You're beautiful," the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could even process saying them.

She started to smile but then stopped and looked straight ahead. "Thanks," her tone was cold. "Can we go before someone sees us?"

I looked at her, a bit puzzled why she was acting so cold towards me. "Okay," I started the truck and drove. "Where are we going to go?" she asked.

"We can't go to your house, someone might see us, we can't go to the school, someone there might see us," Olivia rambled on and on.

"Enough," I pulled the truck over on the side of the back road I was on and turned it off. "What is your deal?" I said to her.

"What the hell is your deal? You've basically ignored me for the past three weeks, you're treating me like you want nothing to do with me outside of teaching me, so if this is over, tell me now, no point in going somewhere to drag it out," she yelled at me. Tears running down her face, her eyes red and teary, her chin wobbling uncontrollably.

"Damn it Olivia, I don't want this to be over, but someone knows about us, that's why I've been acting so weird and I didn't know how to tell you," I yelled back at her.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger...thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to all who read and/or reviewed, hope you like this installment.**

* * *

 **Saturday November 28, 2015 – 12:45pm**

 **OPOV**

"What are you talking about? How can someone know about us? We've been so careful," I was in shock. "Who is it?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"I don't know," he replied. I could see the anxiety on his face, he looked haggard. Stress lines taking over his gorgeous face.

"Then why do you think someone knows about us?" I asked.

Wordlessly, he handed his phone over to me. Texts from an unknown number.

 **Who's the new girlfriend? – Nov 2, 2015 – 8:43 pm**

 **She's seems a bit young for you. – Nov 9, 2015 – 9:23 pm**

 **A student of yours. Breaking the rules. – Nov 18, 2015 – 12:46 pm**

 **Haven't seen you two together lately, why's that? – Nov 24, 2015 – 1:14 pm**

After reading the texts, I was vibrating with anger. "I can understand how these would make you feel, by why the hell did you not tell me about these?" I punched him in the arm as hard as I could.

"I didn't want to worry you if it was nothing," he said sheepishly.

"Well it became a problem a week ago when they identified the girl as your student," I snapped at him.

"What do you have to worry about?" he barked at me. "I'm the teacher, I could lose my license, go to jail, be labeled a sex offender," he shouted at me. The vein in his forehead was throbbing.

"Can you stop yelling at me? Can we talk about this like adults?" I asked him calmly. Tucking my coat around me tightly, I felt chilled even though he had the heat blasting.

"Has anyone been acting suspicious around you lately?" I asked.

"No, I've been wracking my brains, watching everyone, but no one stands out. I don't know what to do," he said.

"I think you're right, we should cool things between us, keep it purely professional until this blows over, if they haven't said anything yet, then maybe they won't," I rationalized aloud.

"If they'd seen us at the Halloween dance, then I think whoever this is would have said something, unless this person is just toying with us," Fitz mused.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you," he reached out to touch me.

I pulled back. "I think you should drop me off." I nestled into the passenger seat, my hand wrapped around my purse.

"Don't you want to talk about this?" he asked me. Sadness etched in his features, he looked over at me, a small frown line marring his forehead.

"If that's what you want," he said, his hand moved to the ignition to start the truck.

I sighed and put hand over his, "Wait, I just feel like you've been hiding this from me for so long and now that we're here together, it's like you've given up on us. I don't want to give up on this, but I think we need to play it cool, like you've been doing, minus the cold shoulder non-communication part," I teased him.

He pulled me close, kissing me softly. "I've missed you and I'm sorry I've been such a jerk, I'm not used to talking about my feelings."

"Things between us are different than things between you and your ex. I'm not her, I'm a different person, who had a really shitty example of relationships growing up, so truth be told, I'm no better at this than you, but I know we have to talk if we want this to work," my maturity shone through in this moment.

"You're right, I know somewhere quiet where we can go talk for a bit," he kissed me softly on the cheek. He started the truck with one hand, shifted into gear and held my hand with his other hand.

* * *

 **4:35pm**

One of his hands was buried in the back pocket of my jeans as I lay on top of him. His other hand was tucked in the curve of my neck as he kissed me.

We had been making out for close to an hour, we had come to this place to talk and then one thing led to another. Well what had really happened was I couldn't stop staring at his lips, stuck on Halloween night when he'd kissed me.

"Liv, I thought we came here to talk," he looked into my glazed over eyes. He chuckled, reaching over, he helped me out of my jacket, laying it over the back of the couch.

All I could do was sit there helplessly and watch him. He walked over to the stone fireplace and started a fire, he'd brought some wood in earlier when we'd arrived here.

This place was a cabin that belonged to his ex-wife's brother, he'd told me. Apparently, it barely got used, only for hunting and sometimes in the summer.

"Why haven't you brought me up here before?" I asked him, sitting in front of the fire, warming my hands. I looked up at him.

"Honestly, I'd forgotten about this place. I haven't been up here in years. Michael brought me up here last weekend, he's having a tough time with his sister and wanted to talk to me about it," Fitz sat staring into the fire, poking the wood with a fire poker.

I waited for him to tell me but we just sat in silence, watching the fire crackle and hiss. "Do you want to talk about it?" I looked down at my hands clasped in my lap.

I felt so nervous around him, after weeks of him ignoring me and now being here with him. I felt exposed, raw, like my heart was open for him to take and treasure or rip apart.

Fitz walked over to me, he sat next to me. Putting his hand over my clasped ones, he brought my clasped hands to his lips and kissed them softly.

"No, I just want to be here with you and enjoy our time together." He pulled me onto his lap, our lips met softly. Slow progressed to hungry heated kisses. I shifted, so that I was straddling his lap, his hands were buried in the back pockets of my jeans.

His hands moved out of the back pockets of my jeans, so that he was caressing the curve of my ass. Slowly, with hypnotic motions, I pulled back from our kiss and exhaled sharply. I pulled my sweater over my head and tossed it in the corner. His eyes dropped to my thin white tank top which barely concealed my breasts.

One of his hands moved up the side of my stomach to cup my breast. He looked down at what he was doing, "I've dreamt of this for so long," he whispered to me.

His hand wandered up the curve of my back, to where my bra should be. "You're not wearing a bra," he exclaimed harshly. His eyes met mine, they were dark with arousal.

"There wasn't time," I whispered. I grabbed his hand and brought it under my white tank top. "I've been dreaming of how it would feel when you touch me." His fingers flexed as they touched the softness of my stomach.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I've touched myself thinking of you, wondering how you would feel, wondering about the taste of you on my tongue." I bit my lip and pulled back to look at him. His pupils had dilated, his eyes were so dark.

"That's cruel Liv, shall I tell you what I've dreamt about or shall I just show you?" his words hung between us. The crackle of the fire lent a hauntingly erotic luminescence to the room.

"Show me," I leant forward and bit his lip teasingly.

"Your wish is my command." Those words echoed in the silence of the room. His hand moved up under my thin tank top to cup my breast again, he traced the curve of my breast. His lips moved to the point of my nipple that was reaching out to him.

My body arched into him when his lips closed over my nipple, even through the thin material of my shirt, electric shocks rippled through my body. I felt like I'd touched a live wire. I buried my fingers in his hair and they tightened in his hair, as he suckled on my nipple.

He pulled back from me, pulling off his sweater. I felt myself swallow hard at the sight of his hard body. Muscles and dark fine hair rippled as he moved, taking me back into his arms.

I moved back and grabbed the bottom of my white tank top, his hand stopped me, "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

I nodded, my eyes soft at his care for my needs. His eyes were wide with curiosity as I pulled my tank top up slowly over my stomach and the curves of my breasts. Once my head and arms were free, I tossed over to the side where he'd thrown his sweater.

I froze as I watched him look at me, studying the contours of my body that were unveiled to him. I could feel my cheeks heating as I blushed under his gaze. I started to lower my gaze, his words stopped me, "Liv, you're so beautiful," he groaned softly.

His hand reverently traced the curves of my upper body, then moved back down to my waist and then back up inwardly, moving towards my breasts. I felt so empowered, drunk on desire. I needed him to touch me, to feel his lips on me. "Fitz," I could only choke his name, overwhelmed by the emotions I was feeling.

"Come here, Liv," he pulled me close into a hug. His brawny arms closed securely around me. _Was this love I was feeling? I couldn't describe what this feeling was, that I was feeling right now, it was so intense._ Drawn out of my inner ramblings, Fitz was stroking my back tenderly, his hands came to rest on the curve of my hip.

Taking the initiative, I moved back slightly, my hands delicately tracing over his chest, through the whorls of his muscled chest. I watched his reaction as I touched him, totally lost in his reactions. His eyes closed, his cheeks tightened as he bit his lip. He groaned softly, especially when I touched his nipple.

Curiosity beckoned as I leaned down to kiss his nipple, slowly tracing it with my tongue, round in circles. My hands wandered down to the waist of his jeans, round to the back of his jeans, which was hard to reach, since he was sitting.

I was so focused, that I hadn't realized my breasts were rubbing against his chest. It felt weird at first and I giggled softly. I slowed it down and watched what I was doing, Fitz was amused watching me. "Are you having fun?" he asked.

"You're so hard and I'm so soft, it's quite the contrast," I quipped. Moving close to him again, I whispered in his ear, "I need you to be on top now."

We switched and I was lying on the couch, which was quite comfy on my back. My jeans were not comfortable to wear for this kind of activity. "Do you have any sweatpants or something I can change into?" I asked him.

Fitz nodded and led me to the bedroom down the hall. The cabin really was bare bones. A bedroom, a bathroom and a living room-kitchen combination. He went to a dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. "It's up to you what you put on," he said and left the room.

It was cold, there was a thin blanket on the bed. I changed and left the room to find Fitz. He was stoking the fire. His back was to me as he announced, "It's snowing pretty badly out there, I don't think we'll be able to get out of here tonight, is that okay with you?" he asked me.

"It's fine with me," I told him, I had the blanket wrapped around my shoulders and his sweatpants barely stayed up to my waist since I was thinner than him in that area.

I noticed that he'd moved the table out of the way in front of the fire and put some blankets down. "We'll hunker down here for the night," he held his hand out to me. I walked towards him with only the thin blanket covering the top half of me.

I took off the thin blanket covering me and put it on the pile and then turned to lie on my back. My arms reached out for him to join me.

* * *

 **Part II coming soon to a screen near you...**


	19. Chapter 19

**There are no words for my absence, but here is a tidbit of an update. Thank you to all who read/reviewed.**

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

Nestled in the blankets, I watched as he bent down to crawl under the blankets with me. He was shirtless and wearing only a pair of black sweat pants that rode low on his hips. I could only focus on the delicious V-shape of his hip bones peeking out from where his sweatpants sat. He had a light smattering of hair that I'd heard Abby refer to as a "treasure trail" leading south.

My heart felt like it was in my throat, I felt like we were going from zero to a hundred at the drop of a hat. It was exhilarating and scary at the same time. I opened my arms and wrapped them around him, feeling his heart thumping against my chest.

His hands reached out to touch my curly hair, gathering it together and draping it over my left shoulder. He ran his fingers softly down each of my pale, bare arms and gripped them lightly. "We don't have to do anything that you're not ready for," his words did nothing to calm my racing heart.

"I'm not worried about that, let's just see what happens," I learned up and kissed him softly. My lips nibbling softly at his. He moved closer and his lips drifted down the side of my neck to the hollow of my throat. When he reached the sensitive hollow of my collar bone, he pressed a soft kiss there and I shivered, throwing my head back.

"Fitz," I moaned his name softly, feeling the heat between my legs throb as the need grew stronger. I couldn't explain the urge, I just felt the need to be with him, to have him inside me and be part of him.

I couldn't wait any longer and pulled his hips firmly against mine, tilting my head up and sliding a leg up between his, feeling the hard outline of his erection. He tilted his head back up towards me and our lips met. It was a sweet, tentative kiss, teasing and enticing him. With a groan of pleasure, he slid his arms tightly around me and poured himself into the kiss.

I pulled back and my hands drifted down to the band of his sweatpants, I started to push them down. His hand stopped me, "What are you doing?"

"I want you," my blunt words stopped his hand from pushing mine away.

"But what do you want to do with me?" he challenged me, looking down at me, wisdom and knowledge in his eyes.

"I want to be with you," I said, trying to push his hands away childishly. I wanted my way. I wanted him.

"If you can't say it, you're not ready," his reply pissed me off. I pulled back from him and sat up straddling his waist. I pushed him down on his back.

"Fine, I want you to make love to me, I want you to fuck me, I want to be with you in the most physical and intimate sense that is possible between two people," leaning down, my hand wandered back down to the edge of his sweatpants.

He pulled back from me, "I don't want it like this, a night stolen away, and it shouldn't happen between us like this."

"Well then, what do you want," I stood up, topless, not thinking about my breasts heaving up and down in anger. "Do you want us to hide in the shadows, worried about this person who is texting you who knows about us?"

"I want to be with you and not lose my job and not be labeled a sex offender," he shouted at me, raking his hands through his hair.

"Ok then, can we be together tonight?" I asked him. Moving back to sit next to him on the floor, I started to nestle back under the blankets with him. "One would almost think you're the virgin with how you act towards me?" I said under my breath.

"Do you know why I act so reserved around you?" he said softly looking me in the eye. "Because I care about you, you're not just another notch on my bedpost or a one-night stand, you mean something to me and I want your first time to be special. I want you to experience everything before we have sex/make love, call it what you will."

"I appreciate what you're trying to give me, but I am a teenager with raging hormones and I would like to experiment and try new things with my boyfriend, we don't have to go all the way," I arched my eyebrows mischievously, "but tonight I think we can try something new." I winked at him and pushed down in the nest of blankets, jumping on him with a shriek of excitement.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

He tried to wrestle her under submission so he could be on top but she was evading him. Her hands tracing his chest, finding his sensitive spots and kissing them hungrily after he groaned and shivered under her touch.

Something snapped inside him, he tumbled her over onto her back and began to kiss her into incoherence, catching her lips with his and plying her tongue with his own. He leaned down and started kissing down her chest from her neck towards her breast. He greedily closed his mouth over her nipple, taking in as much of the surrounding areole as he could.

He alternated between suckling her nipple and teasing the other breast with his fingers. Till he couldn't help himself and he was going back and forth, nipping and suckling both nipples until they were sharp and she was writhing under him.

Looking down, he felt his pants tighten until he couldn't help it. He slowly started rubbing himself against between her legs. He could feel the heat between her legs grow. His hand drifted down to her sweatpants and underneath. She was wearing panties, felt like silk, his fingers traced the curve of her butt and he pinched her lightly.

She arched into him and shrieked softly. "Fitz," her whine turned into a moan as she kicked off her sweatpants, leaving her clad in only her panties. He swallowed harshly, looking down at her, he could see a damp spot between her legs. A sweet scent wafted up to his nose.

Pushing the blankets off him, he leaned down between her legs. Pushing her legs apart, he ignored her soft cry of embarrassment. "You're beautiful," his words calmed her and her legs relaxed.

He inhaled the soft smell of Liv, innocence and arousal. He reached out and touched her softly, her hips arched up towards him, her soft moan touched something primal inside him. "Can I touch you here Liv?" his words made her blood race and her head felt like it was going to explode.

She reached down and placed his hand over her soaked white silk panties. "Fitz," her voice shook softly with desire as she waited for his next move.

* * *

 **Should they go further or be interrupted by something or someone?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, overwhelmed by the reviews. Here is Chapter 20. Can't wait for Scandal to start on Thursday.**

* * *

 **November 24, 2015**

A jarring ringtone shattered the peaceful silence of the cabin and the crackling fire. I looked down at Liv, "I've got to get that," I stood up and walked over to where my phone was on the kitchen counter.

It was Jake. "Hey man, what's up?" His words were garbled and slurred and I could only make out every other word.

"Where are you?" I listened as he told me. It was the anniversary of when he'd lost his wife and unborn child and he was at the bar drinking the pain away.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm out of town but heading back right now," I reassured him over the phone.

I looked back at Liv, "I'm sorry to do this, but he was there for me when I moved here and I need to be there for him," my eyes were regretful as I looked down at the tempting picture she posed. All soft exposed limbs and desire shining in her eyes.

She stood up and wrapped one of the blankets around her, "Of course I understand, let me get dressed and we can go." She kissed my cheek as she walked by. One of the other reasons I was attracted to her, she was mature and understand when I had to put someone else's needs above mine.

By the time she was dressed and I was, I turned the lights off and locked the door. My truck was covered in snow, I knew it was going to be a rough drive. I wiped off the passenger door and hustled Liv inside, I turned the truck on to warm up while I wiped the truck off.

Once we got going, the road back to the main highway was 30 minutes in normal weather, in this kind of weather, it took closer to an hour. Liv was white knuckled the whole way, clenching the dash every time the truck swerved.

"You okay?" I looked over at her, she had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Yeah, I just hate winter traveling, I got into a bad car accident with my mom years ago," she mumbled and I so took it slower.

We made it back to the main highway, the roads were a little better and the snow had eased off. We still had about 20 minutes to go before we were in town. My phone started pinging, my text notification.

 **See you couldn't stay away from her. Be careful. – 10:00 pm**

Liv squeaked in shock as she looked at the phone. "How do they know?" she was pissed, I could tell by her tone.

"I don't know, but I'm going to drop you off at the campus and then go see how Jake is," I said.

"No, take me with you to the bar and I'll take a cab from there, less suspicious," she looked at me, asking me to challenge her with an arched brow.

"Okay, just be careful and text me when you get home," I stopped outside the bar and parked. I walked her over to a line of cabs and watched her get into one.

I walked inside to look for Jake. Scanning the room, I spotted him slumped over at the far corner of the bar. Pulling up the bar stool nearest to him, I sat down slowly. He pulled his head and looked at me, his eyes were full of so much pain.

"It never gets better, it just seems to get worse, I don't know how much longer I can live like this," his words were slurred, but I could sense the pure heartache that tortured him. He didn't talk about his losses very often, but when he did, it was hard to listen to. To know that he loved someone that much and to have lost them.

He grabbed me by the shoulders, leaned in real close and whispered, "God help you if you ever love someone like I did and then lose them, living in this world is the hardest thing to do without them."

Pulling back, he summoned the bartender and gestured for some shots of tequila. The bartender looked questioningly at me, I nodded. The bartender poured and walked away.

Looking at Jake, I was at a loss over what to say or do, just being there to watch over him was about all I felt I could do.

* * *

 **? POV**

Watching them together was disgusting. He was too old for her and she was too young and immature for him. I was at a loss what to do next. My texts seemed to drive them apart at first, but now they seem to have gotten over that hurdle.

I didn't really notice them together until I noticed how his eyes always wandered to her when she was in his class or sitting at the lunch table. When she was picked to be his assistant that was the first nail in the coffin. I kept the information to myself, because it amused me to watch them. To see how they pined over one another.

I wanted to see how far I could push them. I've tortured Fitz enough, time to turn my attention to Olivia.

* * *

 **OPOV**

The cab stopped at the corner near the gates to the school's property. I paid him and got out. A cruel wind blew through my sweater, it wasn't warm enough for late November. Wrapping my arms around myself, turning and walking toward the gates.

I thought I heard footsteps behind me, so I started walking faster. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to text Fitz. I felt something hit the back of my head, my vision went blurry and then I slumped to knees and then everything went black.


End file.
